Rebeliones
by Flonne
Summary: Los polos están en un extraño movimiento haciendo cambios importantes y alterando el orden en la Tierra. Rebeliones de ambos bandos, tanto del Cielo como del Infierno, harán que la estabilidad esté lejos de alcanzarse. Update: Capítulo 11 “Visiones”
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Historia basada en la obra de Daisuke Moriyama. Los personajes usados les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rebeliones**

_Por Flonne_

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Tengo miedo…_

Estoy en medio de la nada, y no se por qué. De niño quería vivir mi corto tiempo tranquilo y feliz, pero ahora se que no puedo.

Me atan cadenas invisibles que me fueron puestas desde que nací y no se como librarme de ellas.

_estoy solo en este mundo…_

Soy perseguido por pecados que no me pertenecen mas sin embargo, los estoy pagando con mi propia sangre.

Soy un pecador por condenas de los demás y sin embargo quiero vivir como todos ellos, feliz.

No puedo permanecer en ningún lado y ahora me encuentro escondido en una iglesia abandonada lejos de cualquier civilización.

_y puede, que nunca viva como lo haría cualquiera por que…_

Suena increíble, pero puedo jurar que aquellas estatuas de ángeles y santos que me miran intensamente juzgando mis acciones, con ésos increíbles ojos que todo lo observan, logran susurrarme al oído palabras de odio y muerte.

Mi instinto me dice que debo escapar de este lugar, no es seguro, pero no logro hacerlo, no puedo, estoy cansado y necesito juntar la suficiente energía para poder levantarme.

_soy un pecador, por condenas de los demás…_

Necesito encontrar algo de comer para poder huir en la mañana, presiento que si me mantengo mas tiempo aquí, ellos me encontrarán y no podré hacer nada para pelear, si sucede eso… entonces será muy tarde.

_yo solo…_

Algún día sabré el por que estoy aquí, algún día conoceré mi propio destino y cuando pase, lo recibiré con los honores que merece.

_Quiero vivir…_


	2. Capítulo 1: Sentencias

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rebeliones**

_Por Flonne_

**Capítulo 1: "Sentencias"**

* * *

- ¿Está consiente de lo que todo esto implica? Se le acusa de tener complicidad con Demonios, de profanar la Sagrada Iglesia, de intento de destrucción de propiedad santificada así como intento deliberado por destruir la fe católica. ¿Cómo se considera? – La voz se hacía resonar en todo el recinto. 

La luz se filtraba por aquellos enormes ventanales de colores decorados con figuras santas. El lugar era, al parecer y a simple vista, un juzgado instalado en una enrome iglesia con velas adornando el sitio. Había personas vestidas con túnicas de color blanco con adornos rojos y dorados, sentadas en bancas de madrera vieja sin emitir algún sonido, atentas a lo que se presentaba ante ellos. La persona que recién había hablado se encontraba usando una túnica de color negro con adornos blancos y posaba sus dos manos detrás de él esperando alguna respuesta al comentario dicho con anterioridad.

El silencio inundaba el lugar, haciendo mucho mas tenso el ambiente para lo que la persona con la túnica negra decidió a romper el pesado silencio.

- ¡Conteste! No puede guardar silencio por siempre – El grito sobresaltó a algunos espectadores mientras éste golpeaba con ambas manos la vieja mesa donde se encontraba la persona acusada.

La persona situada detrás de la mesa se puso de pie en su lugar, mientras sus manos se encontraban atadas a lo que podría parecer un rosario con signos extraños.

– Si eso es lo que consideran ser culpable, entonces lo soy… – Una chica de cabellos rubios contestó con serenidad y con la frente en alto orgullosa de sus acciones sin mostrar algún signo de vergüenza o arrepentimiento.

- ¡No lo hagas Rosette! - Al lado de un podium, donde se situaba lo que se podría considerar el Juez, se encontraba un artefacto grande extraño de metal tipo celda que resguardaba a una persona atada en ella. Había botellas de cristal con agua bendita por todas las cadenas y extensiones del artefacto. Ahí sin duda, se encontraba un demonio, amarrado con cadenas en pies, manos, cintura y cuello impidiendo movimiento alguno sin que las pequeñas ampolletas de agua bendita se rompieran.

– ¡Calla Demonio, no tienes voz ni voto aquí! – El personaje de la túnica se colocó enfrente del demonio con notable enojo rompiendo intencionalmente una de las peligrosas ampolletas para hacer que su contenido cayera sobre el demonio a lo que éste respondió gruñendo y enseñando con enojo sus alargados colmillos a dicha persona mientras contenía el intenso dolor de la santa agua en su piel.

- No podemos permitir que criaturas como ésta se encuentren andando por allí sin ningún temor por la Sagrada Iglesia. Nuestro deber y obligación como los protectores que decimos ser y lo somos, es mandar al lugar donde vivieron a todos éstos pecadores para evitar sus intenciones de profanar a nuestros fieles rebaños – La persona delante del demonio (y a como se apreciaba ser, un abogado) gritó a todos los presentes señalando despectivamente al encarcelado demonio haciendo que los testigos murmuraran entre ellos.

- ¡Déjelo en paz! – La chica, angustiada por la herida que el agua provocaría al demonio, alzó la voz con asombro de las demás personas, corriendo con las manos atadas a donde se encontraba el abogado.

- Santa imprudente… respeta a la Sagrada Iglesia y conoce tu lugar – la chica al llegar con él, fue recibida por una fuerte bofetada que le propinó la persona haciéndola caer al suelo por el golpe con la mejilla rojiza.

- ¡Como se atreve a tocarla, maldito! – Un feroz rugido, acompañado por el sonido de cadenas moverse y tensarse, fue escuchado en el lugar haciendo que las personas presentes se asombraran y guardaran silencio mirando con miedo al demonio retorcerse en su celda.

El forcejeo produjo que las ampolletas se rompiesen y vertieran su contenido en el demonio haciendo que éste gritara con más fuerza y se moviera tensando aún más las cadenas.

- ¡Chrno! – La chica se levanto del suelo como pudo y se dirigió corriendo hacia él, colocando sus manos en las mejillas del enfurecido demonio evitando que el rosario que tenía en sus muñecas tocara su oscura piel.

- Estoy bien, tranquilo, deja de moverte o te lastimarás más… - Rosette decía con cierta tristeza pero acariciando tiernamente la cara del demonio tratando de que éste se calmara; Chrno, por otro lado, tranquilizaba su respiración y calmaba su furia cerrando con cansancio sus ojos ante el suave contacto de su contratista. Dicha escena fue presenciada por las personas presentes, agitándolas y levantándose de sus asientos gritando la separación inmediata de ambos.

El aparente abogado agarro con fuerza uno de los brazos de Rosette alzándola casi al aire por la brutalidad que efectuó el forcejeo. Empezó a caminar con Rosette aun agarrada para después aventarla en medio del precinto haciéndola caer nuevamente al suelo.

- ¿Ven a lo que nos han orillado? – El abogado señalaba ahora a Rosette que se encontraba aún en el suelo mientras ella no hacia más que mirarlo con enojo y enseñando sus dientes.

- ¡Tenemos que llegar al extremo de aislar a la Santa, la que nos libraría de los Demonios, la Santa que fue enviada a purificar nuestras tierras, la Santa que ayudaría a la Sagrada Iglesia en su busca por lo puro, la Santa que tiene en sus venas el amor de María, la Santa debería de exterminar a ése Demonio sin pensarlo si quiera! – Ahora la persona se encontraba levantando a Rosette de nuevo por el brazo y casi alzándola como trofeo a los presentes mientras que con su mano libre se encontraba apuntando despectivamente a Chrno.

- ¡Tenemos que separarla del embrujo en la que ha caído por culpa de ésos pecadores alados que ahora se burlan de nosotros!... ¡No podemos permitirlo! Salvemos lo poco que queda de conciencia en esta Sagrada Iglesia y llevemos a cabo la meta por santificar la tierra sin ayuda de la Santa ahora corrupta por la oscuridad – El grito fue escuchado por todo el recinto, haciendo que los presentes, que aún se encontraban de pie en su lugar, gritaran y aceptaran la conducta de la persona brindándole una ola de aplausos.

- Usted está completamente loco… - Rosette, que se encontraba aguantando la fuerza del abogado en su brazo, le gritó haciéndolo enojar a quien la mantenía en su agarre.

El abogado extendió su mano libre para sujetar a Rosette con ambas manos y apresar los hombros de la chica, haciendo que ella cerrase los ojos aguantando el dolor y girando su cabeza mientras el abogado se acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro.

- Tú ya no eres nada ni nadie en esta Iglesia… Rosette – Terminó por susurrarle al oído para después aventarla en la silla que anteriormente se encontraba la acusada.

Una serie de sonidos se escucharon después, provenientes del pequeño martillo de madera que le pertenecía al viejo Juez sentado detrás de su enorme podium haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y se regresaran a su lugar.

- Es hora de dar mi veredicto – El viejo decía con cierta serenidad, acomodando sus lentes mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados. Aclaró con firmeza su garganta y miró a los ojos de la Santa mientras que ésta lo miraba con alguna esperanza falsa.

- Condeno a la Santa que sea excomulgada de la Sagrada Iglesia y encarcelada hasta que tengamos alguna respuesta que deseamos de ella; por otro lado, al Demonio se le condena a pena de muerte en cámaras de agua Bendita. El juicio ha terminado. – Tras decir esto volvió a golpear la pequeña madera con su martillo levantándose de su lugar en dirección a la salida a su costado.

- ¡Chrno! – La chica soltó gritando con desesperación y lágrimas en sus ojos mientras aparentes policías la mantenían con agarres de sus brazos forzándola a caminar hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba el Demonio.

- ¡Rosette! – el pequeño demonio encarcelado forzaba sus extremidades en un vago intento por soltarse de su celda mientras miraba como le arrebataban a su preciada contratista.

Rosette pudo apreciar como el demonio era sometido a golpes y pequeños baños de agua bendita haciendo que éste gritase con desesperación y terrible dolor mientras se retorcía en su celda.

Ella, ya en las puertas del recinto y antes de perder la vista con su compañero, logro propinar una serie de golpes de sus agresores, permitiéndole tener una pequeña libertad que utilizó para correr hacia el demonio. En su último recorrido para llegar con Chrno logró apreciar como el demonio se encontraba inmóvil en su lugar sangrando por las torturas que recibió haciéndola nublarse su vista por las lágrimas, después logró apreciar una leve sonrisa del abogado que la acusaba en lo que él se le cruzaba en su camino, inmediatamente… todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**_Agradezco a Leky por su review, y como respuesta aquí te pongo la siguiente actualización._)**

**_Gracias a ti y a los demás que se tomaron el tiempo en leer la historia! _**

* * *

¡Pronto la siguiente actualizacion!


	3. Capítulo 2: Prisión

Lamento la tardanza en actualizar este fanfic, pero ahora si, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia!

* * *

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rebeliones**

_Por Flonne_

**Capítulo 2: "Prisión"**

* * *

Ella sentía un enrome dolor en su frente y todo le daba vueltas. Se encontraba sentada en un pequeño cuarto oscuro detrás de una mesa de metal mientras una luz le cegaba la vista. No sabía que había pasado exactamente, sólo sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo y no lograba enfocar su vista, todo se veía nublado. 

Parecía estar sola, a pesar de que no podía ver con claridad sus oídos no lograron alcanzar a escuchar sonido alguno. De momento, un ruido de metal resonó alrededor, la puerta de la habitación se había abierto y alguien la estaría acompañando de ahora en adelante.

- Díganos… señorita Christopher… alias _La Santa_ – El sonido de la puerta moverse se escuchó nuevamente dejando en silencio a las dos personas.

- Queremos respuestas, y usted las tiene – El sujeto apartó la silla que estaba del otro lado de la mesa sentándose en ella y dejando su identidad detrás de las lámparas.

- Si coopera será trasladada a un campo de la Sagrada Iglesia, donde se le proporcionará la libertad suficiente para que pueda vivir… 'contenta' por un tiempo – El sujeto sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche donde sacó con arrogancia un cigarrillo.

Rosette intentaba apreciar al sujeto que le hablaba, forzaba sus ojos ante la luz y sus párpados reaccionaron ante la intensidad del foco. Después de unos segundos de intentos vanos, se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Dónde esta Chrno? – Terminó por decir la chica de un modo prepotente.

- Verá, no podemos ayudarla si usted no nos ayuda primero – el sujeto encendió su cigarrillo aspirando con profundidad para después soltar el humo hacia la cara de Rosette.

Ella cerró sus ojos y movió su rostro hacia un lado, permitiéndole respirar un poco de aire no tan contaminado por el endemoniado cigarrillo.

- Hagan lo que quieran –

- … ¿Disculpe? -

- No les diré nada – Regresó su vista hacia las lámparas y enormemente decidida a no contestar nada más.

El sujeto se levantó de su silla y camino rodeando a Rosette colocándose detrás de ella y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica mientras él seguía fumando.

- ¿En verdad eso quiere señorita? No queremos que el demonio que tiene un pacto con la Santa pueda sufrir más de lo que debería antes de cumplir su sentencia en la cámara de agua bendita… - Terminó por decir al mismo tiempo que liberaba nuevamente el humo del cigarrillo.

Rosette cerró sus ojos con miedo, imaginando de lo que eran capaces esos monstruos de hacerle a Chrno si ella se rehusaba a responder. Anticipándose a dicha situación, ellos dos habían llegado a un acuerdo antes que todo este conflicto sucediera: la promesa de no hablar.

- Ya le dije, no les diré nada – Respondió sin parecer haberlo dudado.

Él paso su mano por el cuello de la Santa en una aparente caricia. Después, el sujeto empezó a reír levemente hasta después soltarse a carcajadas.

- Terminará respondiendo… - Levantó a Rosette por el cuello y la volteó para que ella pudiera ver su rostro con claridad.

- ¡U-Usted! – La chica apenas podía respirar por el agarre que el sujeto le hacía, pero logró identificar a su agresor soltando leves movimientos con sus manos en tono de golpes. Debido al rosario de antes que apresaba sus muñecas, los golpes de la chica no tuvieron la fuerza que ella hubiera deseado que tuvieran como para lograr lastimarlo en algún sentido.

Él sentía una serie de leves golpes en su pecho y no paraba de reír al ver a la Santa tratar de 'vengarse'. Mientras la sostenía, su mano libre se acercó hacia el cuello de Rosette agarrando un artefacto del cual colgaba de ella.

- Entonces, usted no necesitará esto nunca más – Un pequeño movimiento rápido fue necesario para romper la cadena del reloj que simbolizaba el contrato anteriormente hecho con Chrno.

- ¡N-No¡D-Devuélvame e…so! – La chica se sobresalto al ver el añorado reloj en manos del sujeto pero a pesar que el aire le hacia falta en su sistema, siguió 'luchando' contra él para tratar de recuperar su sagrado artefacto.

- Usted no lo necesitará más, puesto que la ejecución de su querido demonio será hoy a la media noche – Este último comentario bastó para desesperar al sujeto. Soltó a Rosette cayendo ella pesadamente al suelo mientras recuperaba el aire perdido.

- Ahora si sería tan amable de responderme… ¿Dónde están los Demonios que ayudaron? – Él se colocó en cuclillas delante de Rosette con la fría costumbre de aventarle el humo de su cigarrillo, esperando a que la chica se levantase o respondiera en el suelo.

- Maldito, no logrará hacerme hablar – La chica como pudo, pateó al sujeto en los pies haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo golpeándose los codos al tratar de no lastimarse más con la caída.

Él, enojado visiblemente, se colocó de pie sujetando a Rosette nuevamente del cuello y levantándola al aire a una distancia donde su brazo no diera para más, entonces la miro despectivamente mientras retiraba de su boca el cigarrillo con la mano libre.

- Ya he tenido suficiente contigo, o me dices donde están o no saldrás viva de esta, lo juro – En sus ojos se miraba la furia y Rosette se preguntó si había sido de más el haber tirado al sujeto. Él, terminado de decir su frase, apretó sus dientes mientras se dibujaba una cruel sonrisa en su rostro y retiró de su boca el cigarro con su mano libre. La chica de pronto gritó fuertemente y fue soltada en el aire cayendo sentada en la silla.

Volvió a colocar su cigarrillo en la boca inhalándolo profundamente mientras miraba a la rubia aguantarse las lágrimas del dolor apretando con fuerza su quijada y posando su vista hacia uno de sus blancos brazos.

- Entonces¿ya hablarás, mira que podemos seguir aquí todo el tiempo y todavía me queda lumbre – Ya más tranquilo, se sentó detrás de las lámparas viendo directamente a Rosette mientras él se cruzada de brazos y colocaba una pierna encima de la otra apoyando sus talones en el borde de la mesa.

- Yo soy la que puedo seguir aquí todo el tiempo y tu no lograrás que escupa nada – La chica rió levemente viendo a la silueta del sujeto, sabiendo que esta pequeña batalla la tenía a su favor. Ellos la necesitaban y no podían hacerle nada hasta que obtuvieran lo que necesitaban de ella.

Inhaló lo último de su cigarrillo con mucha tranquilidad, observando los ojos de la chica. Al parecer se tardarían mas en obtener la información, pero eso no importaba, sabía que al final, ella terminaría soltando la verdad, y en ese momento, ya no les sería útil. Aún le restaba mucha paciencia y esa chiquilla no lo haría salirse de sus casillas tan fácilmente.

- Esta bien, así lo quisiste, será por las malas entonces… procésenla para su celda – El sujeto dirigió su vista a un espejo que abarcaba toda una pared de la empedrada habitación, segundos después, dos guardias entraron en la habitación haciendo un leve saludo a la persona sentada.

- Llévensela de mí vista – Terminó por decir mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el borde de la mesa y con la otra mano hacía una seña con inconformidad por los resultados.

Los soldados contestaron al mismo tiempo ante la orden de su superior y caminaron hacia Rosette levantándola de su asiento para después salir de ahí rápidamente escoltándola.

Él se quedó sentado en la pequeña habitación, repasando en su mente lo que había sucedido. Se mantenía sujetando el extraño reloj en su mano mientras lo miraba con cierta curiosidad; ya antes le habían hablado del complejo artefacto, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad que vislumbrarlo como lo tenía ahora. Le dio una vuelta para mirarlo por la parte de atrás y se encontró con una especie de gravado en su superficie. Dio una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó de su lugar cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás de él guardando el apreciado reloj en uno de sus bolsillos.

----

- ¡Déjenme salir ahora mismo! – La chica gritaba con gran fuerza mientras recargaba su frente en una puerta de metal resignándose a que estaría en ese lugar por mucho tiempo. Con tristeza, colocó sus puños a los lados de su cabeza sollozando ante la impotencia que sufría en esa oscura celda.

- _Todo es por mi culpa y ahora Chrno va a…_ - La chica se decía inútilmente hasta que un ruido la sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos y la hizo voltearse dando la espalda a la puerta.

- ¿Q-Quién esta ahí? – Con el miedo corriendo rápidamente en su cuerpo, logró preguntar hacia el interior de su celda, que se encontraba oscura e iluminada levemente por un rayo de luz que se colaba por uno de los viejos ladrillos.

- ¿H-Hola? – Caminó hacia el interior tratando de apreciar algo mientras enfocaba su débil vista.

Uno débil sonido fue escuchado en lo que parecían ser las literas de la celda. La chica desconfiada se acercó al mueble y logró apreciar una silueta recostada sobre la cama de la parte inferior de la litera.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – La pregunta estaba de más, pero debido al nerviosismo de la chica, no logró ordenar sus ideas para hacer una cuestión menos compleja.

La rubia no recibió respuesta ante su pregunta, y a pesar de haber notado el origen del ruido en su celda, seguía con el nerviosismo presente en su cuerpo. No lograba entender, pero esa persona no le llenaba de confianza. Tontamente, dio varios pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de ver a la oscura silueta que 'descansaba' en su cama. Ella se vio obligada a recargar su espalda en la puerta de metal tras no haber mas espacio para su retroceso.

- No… te preocupes – Entrecortado por su pesada respiración, la respuesta de la persona fue suficiente para poner a Rosette con los pelos de punta. – No voy… a lastimarte – Al terminar de decir esto, lo que parecía ser un sombrío chico, se alzó en su lugar, colocando sus piernas en el suelo, manteniéndose sentado en la cama pero cabizbajo y notablemente débil.

La rubia, que aún mantenía su espalda contra la puerta, notó claramente la condición del chico, y sin moverse de su lugar sintió como la culpa invadía su pecho – Perdona… ¿Estás lastimado? – Esas palabras bastaron para que perdiera el miedo. Después de todo era natural, todo lo que el hombre no comprende o desconoce, le teme por acto reflejo. Rosette pensó en esto, y comprendió que eran medidas de protección que por supervivencia existen, después de todo, _ella_ era humana.

Con paso decidido, la chica se hincó enfrente del sujeto colocando sus manos en la frente de él y otra en la de ella, comparando temperaturas.

- Cielos, estas ardiendo – Después de esto, la chica se puso de pie en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos viendo detenidamente la cabellera del sujeto. Era extraña, pero a pesar de eso, se le hacía familiar; tenía un cierto toque de rebelde como el de Chrno. Ella nunca logró ver su cara, puesto que el chico mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo. Él apoyaba débilmente sus codos en las rodillas mientras dejaba que su cabeza colgara. Al parecer, le lograba gran trabajo mantenerse conciente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – Rosette estaba desesperándose ante la situación del chico; le había hecho algunas preguntas y aún no tenía respuesta de ninguna. Lo único, que hasta al momento, había logrado decir el chico eran dos frases y fueron para tranquilizarla. Pasaron unos segundos, y la chica siguió sin obtener respuesta; volvió a hincarse frente a él y le miró detenidamente y decidida en quedarse en esa posición hasta obtener algo de información.

Él levantó una de sus manos y la colocó en el rostro asustada de la chica, pasó uno de sus pulgares por una rosada mejilla de Rosette limpiándole una lágrima que había quedado atorada en su rostro cuando aclamaba, momentos antes, por ser liberada.

- Guarda tus lágrimas para cuando sea momento, Rosette – Alzó su vista hacia la chica, que no comprendía sus palabras, y ella claramente vislumbró el rostro del chico.

Él tenía ojos tan claros y profundos; rasgados, como los de un _demonio_.

* * *

Reviews:

**Leky:** Gracias por dejarme el review a pesar de las complicaciones que tuviste. No te rindas, el servidor nunca gana! Jajaja Gracias por tus comentarios y animos! Aqui deje el capitulo un poquitito mas largo que el anterior, ojalá te guste

**Renaissance Lady-K:** Chica! No los mates! Luego no tengo historia!

* * *

¡Pronto la siguiente actualizacion!


	4. Capítulo 3: Inicios

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rebeliones**

_Por Flonne_

**Capítulo 3: "Inicios"**

* * *

- … ette … Rose…ette… Rosette…– 

Esa voz le era muy familiar, pero se escuchaba alejada y opacada. Reconocía en ésa cálida voz un tono preocupado. Era Chrno sin duda, pero ¿qué era lo que lo tenía en esa manera? No lograba comprenderlo, de hecho, no lograba comprender que demonios hacía ella en ese estado. Las dudas inundaron su cabeza.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

- Hmmmm … - Un murmullo casi inaudible fue lo que dejó escapar la rubia, pero un sensible oído fue capaz de percibirlo.

- ¡Rosette! – El chico alzó la cabeza de su contratista en sus pequeños brazos, tratando así que ella tuviera una mejor circulación de aire.

Ambos se encontraban empapados, en la orilla de lo que parecía ser un violento río. Chrno en cuclillas, sostenía a Rosette en sus brazos mientras ella se mantenía débil e inconsciente. Caía la noche, y empezaba a sentirse el crudo frío en sus cuerpos debido al estado de sus ropas.

----

Vagos recuerdos se acumulaban uno tras otro en su mente y no se detenían. La cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza y cada vez se tornaba más insoportable, todo le daba vueltas.

_-¿Joshua¿Cómo te sientes hoy? …Tienes que prometerme que estarás bien si me voy algún día… – _

Ella caminaba en una especie de largo pasillo, con imágenes de recuerdos lejanos adornando las paredes.

- ¿Dónde… estoy? – Sentía claramente una opresión en su pecho mientras miraba con atención ésos dolorosos pero a la vez hermosos recuerdos que creyó habían desaparecido para siempre de su ahora congestionada mente.

Esos recuerdos ¿Por qué ahora decidían salir? … ¿Estaba dudando acaso?

¿Por qué ahora que tenía una meta clara de lo que debía de hacer con su ya corto tiempo? Había pasado por esto antes, cuando trataba de resignarse al hecho de acortar su vida para encontrar a su hermano. Resignarse a acortar su tiempo… no, más bien lo consideraba invertir, el compartir su tiempo. Si, eso es lo que era para ella, no era una pérdida ni desperdicio después de todo. Tres años habían pasado y aun no lo consideraba pérdida, pero eran tres años aún sin poder ver a su hermano, eso si era de entristecerse en tan solo pensarlo. ¿Se encontrará bien después de todo ese tiempo? Una y otra vez se preguntaba si la reconocería cuando la viera vestida de esa manera con el uniforme de un peón de Dios; si ella sería capaz de reconocer su querido hermano menor… ¿Seguiría igual de enfermo?

_- …Entonces tenemos un contrato Rosette Christopher… -_

El eco de la frase se hizo resonar en el pequeño pasillo y la obligó a darse la vuelta sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras miraba con atención aquella escena. Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y sus ojos se entrecerraron al acto. _Ése_ demonio otra vez, para donde volteara siempre estaba él en su visión. Chrno, él siempre la vigilaba a toda costa, pero, en su corazón siempre existió la oscura duda…

-¿En verdad deseó que tuviéramos un contrato? – Se dijo para sí misma mientras observaba con atención los detalles de la imagen aparentemente proyectada en la pared. – Y ¿si lo hizo por lástima, si lo hizo por sentirse culpable por Joshua… y por mi?

La chica se detuvo en seco al pensar en su cuestión. Si fuera cierto o no, muchas veces Chrno demostró que en lo que ella pensaba esos momentos era una vil y sucia mentira. Además, no era tiempo para pensar cosas estúpidas. Debía de despertar, si es que estuviese dormida, y reanudar su incansable búsqueda por Joshua. Tiempo era lo que menos tenía y no estaría desperdiciándola en dudas que no tenían fundamentos.

De momento, una intensa luz hizo desaparecer la escasa sombra que había en el lugar cegándola unos instantes obligándola a cubrir su rostro con una de sus manos extendida.

- ¿Qué es eso ahora? – La chica fastidiada de haber estado ya varios minutos en ese 'sueño' decidió encarar la extraña situación.

- Dejen de estar fastidiándome de ésa manera¿Qué demonios quieren? – Maldiciendo, caminó decidida arremangándose las extremidades de su traje de milicia.

El piso se hacia cada vez menos visible debido al reflejo de la intensa luz, y su caminar se tornaba cada vez mas cansado. El seguir caminando le hacía sentirse agotada y con mucho sueño… ¿Pero que demonios pensaba¿Con sueño en SU sueño? Ahora más que decidida tenía que despertar por su sanidad mental.

Decidió quedarse de pie, después de todo era un cuento de nunca acabar si seguía caminando de esa manera. Se quedó de pie cubriendo aún su rostro desviando la vista hacia sus botas.

- Umm… - Le pareció notar algo extraño en el suelo; a pesar de estar cegada por la intensa luz, lograba percibir claramente como el blanco suelo tenía una grieta marcada que se extendía lentamente por debajo de su bota. La chica se estremeció al pensar tontamente que el suelo se estrellaba y soltó una leve risa. Dejó de pensar en aquello cuando en ese preciso segundo el sonido de cristales romperse se alcanzó a escuchar en el lugar incrementando su ruido notablemente. Sin duda, provenía del fondo del pasillo, de donde ella había caminado momentos antes y se extendía con rapidez.

- ¿Qué dem…? – Asustada, optó por correr hacia la luz sin tratar de averiguar que pasaba en su extraño mundo. – Tengo que salir… ¡Tengo que salir! –

Corría desesperadamente sin un punto aparente hasta que de pronto el suelo terminó de romperse por completo llevándose a Rosette y a las miles piezas de cristal rotas hacia un oscuro e interminable vacío.

----

- ¡CHRNO AYUDAME! – El grito aterrador fue escuchado por toda el área y el demonio regresó corriendo desesperado al punto donde había dejado a la chica aparentemente durmiendo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el demonio se abrió paso entre los arbustos hacia el claro donde había dejado a su contratista descansar. Al llegar se encontró con Rosette gritando y sudando, se estremecía en su lugar pero a pesar de todo, seguía dormida. Una pesadilla sin dudas; se colocó a su lado y la sostuvo de nuevo en sus brazos tratando de despertarla.

- ¡Rosette, despierta¡Despierta¿Rosette! – Gritaba una y otra vez contrastando su voz con los gritos de la misma chica.

Rosette abrió sus ojos y de un segundo a otro se llenaron de amargas lágrimas, desvió su vista hacia la silueta que estaba arriba de ella sosteniéndola y un terror inexplicable invadió todo su cuerpo. Soltó otro grito ensordecedor y alcanzó a golpear a su 'atacante' en el rostro para huir de él.

- ¡Demonios Rosette¿Qué te pasa? – Chrno se agarró su nariz con ambas manos tratando de parar el punzante dolor y sintió un tibio líquido caer resbalándose por sus dedos. Grandioso, le había sacado sangre, SU sangre ahora chorreaba por su nariz. – Diablos… - El chico miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar algo con que limpiarse, tratando de buscar un pañuelo o algo que le sirviese. Sin encontrar nada, alzó la vista hacia Rosette.

– ¿…Te encuentras bien? - Olvidó casi por completo el golpe al observar que su contratista lo miraba con el peor de los miedos infundidos. Su rostro, lleno de lágrimas, reflejaba una angustia que no podía describirse. - ¿Qué pasa? – Asustado se acercó de inmediato hacia ella extendiendo sus brazos por inercia al tratar de protegerla de lo que fuera que estuviese pasándole. Él lo que más quería era protegerla sin dudar dos veces en hacer lo necesario para lograr aquello.

- ¡No te me acerques! – Gritó ella con horror cubriendo sus orejas con sus manos cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. De alguna manera, no deseaba verlo, quería mantenerse lejos de él y no tenía idea del por qué.

Chrno miró con tristeza la reacción de Rosette sin comprender que pasaba hasta que notó que en sus morenas manos tenía sangre manchada en ellas, que el golpe le había dejado soltar de su nariz. Cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que el miedo se Rosette se asociaba a eso.

- No te preocupes, ya me limpio. No pasó nada, sólo fue un leve rasguño – Trató de explicarse inútilmente el chico con una leve angustia reflejada en su cara como en su tono de voz al constatar que la situación de la chica no mejoraba, empeoraba con cada palabra que él añadía.

- ¿Rosette? … ¿Qué pasa Rosette? – Detuvo cualquier acción se hacía en esos momentos, quedándose de pie enfrente de la chica, bajando lentamente sus manos hacia los costados en signo de haberse rendido completamente.

- ¿Te hice algo malo? – El chico susurró levemente mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban por un profundo arrepentimiento que no sabía por que experimentaba. Él la había hecho ponerse así, de algún modo lo sabía.

- Rosette yo… -

- ¡No me hables! -

- Pero … -

- ¡QUE TE CALLES! -

Eso fue lo que bastó para que el demonio comprendiera completamente que la causa de la angustia de Rosette era él. Al principio había dudado de su propia intuición, pero quería saberlo de ella, no de su intuición. Él cerró sus ojos, derrotado, y giró su cabeza hacia un lado juntando fuerzas en sus ahora cerrados puños y apretando sus dientes en una visible muestra de frustración.

Sin más, el chico caminó hacia la pequeña hoguera que había logrado hacer para mantener a Rosette caliente mientras dormía. Miró detenidamente como es que las flamas bailaban de un lado a otro consumiendo lentamente la madera. Mientras más se extendía el fuego con el tiempo más se consumía la leña… Un momento… _Eso_ era la respuesta…

_El contrato _

Horas antes él había utilizado la energía de Rosette para tratar de escapar de un demonio que los había perseguido en una de sus misiones como Milicia. Las municiones que tenían en el estuche de armas que les había dado el anciano de la Orden se habían agotado y no había señas de que el demonio resintiera la energía recibida de las balas sagradas. Recordaba con claridad…

------

- Rayos… ¡Chrno dame otra munición de Sagradas! - La chica gritaba a su compañero que se ubicaba a varios metros de ella, del otro lado del enemigo.

Habían logrado 'rodearlo'. En lo que la monja propinaba una descarga de municiones en contra de su enemigo, Chrno por el otro, distraía al enfurecido demonio de varios metros de alto evitando que fijara la atención en su contratista y pudiera lastimarla.

- ¡Aun te queda una munici…! – Chrno no pudo terminar su frase debido a que en ese momento se dedicó a evadir ágilmente un sablazo de una de las extremidades del alto demonio.

De alguna manera, nunca habían podido acabar con la existencia de ése peculiar enemigo. Desde que habían abandonado el convento a causa de una misión asignada por la hermana Kate, el demonio en cuestión se había asegurado de seguirlos para entorpecer su paso.

- ¡Chrno, voy a liberar el sello! – La chica enfundó su arma y colocó sus dos manos en el reloj de bolsillo que colgaba siempre de su cuello a punto de abrirlo.

- ¡No lo hagas, agotarás tu vida! – Se detuvo en medio de la persecución para evitar que su contratista _desperdiciara_ su alma.

- ¡Demonios Chrno, es _mi_ tiempo! – La chica enfurecida aún no lograba quitar el sello puesto que presenció cómo el demonio mayor había dado un severo golpe a Chrno mandándolo a volar varios metros estrellándose de espaldas contra un árbol. – ¡CHRNO! – La chica empezaba a correr a auxiliar a Chrno hasta que fue detenida por él.

- ¡DETENTE AHÍ ROSETTE! – El chico inútilmente trataba de levantarse al ver que su enemigo ahora concentraba su furia en la monja de ojos azules.

- Inútil -

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, al ver como el demonio que los atacaba con una tremenda furia fue paralizado para después ser destruido en un segundo por una poderosa energía lanzada desde las ramas de un alto árbol cercano a ellos.

Lo que parecía ser una persona alada descendió con velocidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el demonio ahora desintegrado, quedando en su lugar cenizas. EL presente se mostraba serio, viendo directamente a Rosette con sus ojos violeta que dejaban ver claramente sus afiladas pupilas mientras dibujaba una sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados colmillos.

- Eres un demonio – La chica se quedó sorprendida al ver como aquella persona había derrotado fácilmente al demonio que constantemente se encargaba de distraerlos en su misión.

- Me alegra que sea tan perceptiva, hermana – Este último comentario fue dicho con ironía mientras el demonio alzaba lentamente la ceja.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Chrno soltó con furia al no sentirse confiado del recién llegado. Se levantaba débilmente apoyando una de sus manos en el tronco del árbol mientras que la otra la ocupaba para sostenerse de su rodilla. Su respiración se tornaba agitada y se percató que el golpe que recibió no sólo fue eso. El demonio de clase menor había logrado cortarle gran parte de su abdomen en un vano intento por deshacerse de él.

- Soy el que eliminó al demonio que **tu** no lograste hacerlo en varias ocasiones – Con arrogancia, se cruzó de brazos mientras no se dignó a voltearse siquiera para dirigirle la atención a Chrno. Enfocaba su completa atención a estudiar a la monja que ahora se mostraba frente a él. – Sabes, esa herida que traes no se ve nada bien – Sin mover su vista, dirigió el comentario al aire, haciendo notar a Rosette que su compañero no se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

- ¡Chrno! – La chica empezó su marcha para su amigo intentando pasar de largo por el recién llegado. Cosa que no pasó debido a que éste le sujetó fuertemente el brazo haciéndola parar en seco y atrayéndola hacia él. - ¿Qué haces? Suéltame ahora mismo – Enfurecida soltó un grito enfocando la atención de Chrno.

- Hermana… me lamento que no puedo hacer eso. He venido a encargarme de usted – Y con ése último comentario, apretó con más fuerza su agarre haciendo que Rosette aguantase el dolor.

De inmediato Chrno se levantó olvidando su herida a causa del profundo enojo al ver a su contratista ser sometida por un demonio inferior a él que no tenía derecho siquiera a dirigirle la palabra, y a gran velocidad se incorporó llegando con el sujeto haciendo un corte vertical con su espada sagrada sobre la espalda de éste. El dolor de la herida santa contra su piel lo obligó a soltar a la monja volviéndose contra el pequeño demonio de cabello morado. En un acto protector, Chrno jaló a Rosette hacia él alejándola del alcance del demonio poniéndose frente a ella y colocando una posición de ataque.

- Chrno… eres un inútil estando sellado – Enfurecido al ser atacado por la espalda, avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos tratando de intimidarlos. – Hermana, _necesito_ que me acompañe -

- No vas a ir a ningún lado con ella -

- ¿Chrno, le conoces? -

- Lamentablemente, él no me conoce, pero tengo la fortuna de conocerlo perfectamente él… – El demonio interrumpió deteniendo su marcha y concentrándose en la pequeña figura delante suyo – y perfectamente a usted, hermana – Sin dejar tiempo en que Chrno reaccionara, alzó su brazo y, aprovechando del estado del demonio sellado, soltó un severo golpe contra él. Su mano no alcanzó su objetivo al ser cubierto por los pequeños brazos del demonio en un vago intento por defenderse.

La situación se habría tornado hostil de un segundo a otro. El que los había ayudado a defender al enemigo de clase baja ahora se había convertido en su enemigo. Por alguna extraña razón, su único objetivo aparente, era llevarse consigo a la monja de cabellos rubios. Eso sería pan comido, si no fuese por el entrometido demonio sellado que hacía la situación cada vez más detestable.

Empezó la lucha de los demonios, ambos de clase alta pero uno sellado sin poder utilizar sus energías. Lo único que Chrno podía hacer era tratar de detenerlo con la espada que siempre guardaba en la caja de armas de Rosette. El momento se volvió mas agitado cuando Rosette se metió a rescatar a Chrno, que tras haber luchado por un par de horas, había sido debilitado notablemente. El pequeño demonio no tenía oportunidades de hacer mucho y sobrellevó la batalla para cansar al demonio y al mismo tiempo, evitar que Rosette acortara su vida liberando el sello por una 'simple' pelea.

- ¡Ahora Rosette! – El chico colocó la última estaca en el pasto para encerrar al demonio dentro de la barrera cruciforme.

De algún modo Chrno sabía desde el principio que a la monja le restaba una bala en el cartucho de municiones de su pistola. Y tras haberle avisado, Rosette se dio cuenta de esto y la utilizó en dispararle al demonio de ojos violeta.

Antes de que la bala sagrada tocara su cuerpo y tras haberse sentido acorralado e inmóvil debido a la barrera cruciforme, el demonio sin nombre atacó desesperadamente a Rosette, en un último intento, con una onda de energía fuertemente cargada haciéndola que cubriera su rostro con los brazos y cerrara sus ojos orillándola a no poder hacer otra cosa mas que recibir el ataque.

Segundos después, a causa de la energía liberada del demonio encarcelado, hubo una explosión y el lugar se torno un sombrío campo de batalla. No había seña de Chrno y Rosette, tampoco del demonio.

Chrno había logrado soltar el sello para llegar y agarrar a Rosette salvándola del ataque aventándose por una pendiente de agua que los arrastró río abajo. Rosette se encontraba inconsciente desde que el sello fue liberado a la fuerza y Chrno había regresado a su forma infantil peligrosamente mientras fueron arrastrados innumerables metros por la corriente. A Chrno le tomó mucha de su energía restante, debido al cansancio, en salir de la fuerza del río pero el esfuerzo por lograr mantener a Rosette a flote lo había agotado más debido a su pequeña forma.

Por otro lado, no se sentía seguro estando en medio de la nada y sin constatar que el demonio fue derrotado. Había dejado caer la caja de armas de Rosette para poder llegar con ella en esos segundos críticos; ahora se encontraban en medio del bosque sin una ubicación exacta ni armas con que defenderse.

------

- Presas fáciles… – El de ojos rojizos susurró mientras observaba la fogata sentado con sus rodillas sosteniendo sus brazos cruzados y recargando su cara entre éstos esperando a que Rosette se recuperara ahora que se encontraba tranquila y nuevamente dormida. Tenía planes de vigilarla toda la noche resguardando celosamente la integridad de su contratista. Estaría esperando por si volvía a aparecerse el mismo demonio y entonces, tendría algo preparado.

* * *

Reviews: 

**Leky**: Muchisimas gracias por tus animos y apoyo :D Prometo actualizar un poco mas seguidos los capitulos, y como respuesta, aqui tienes el siguiente. Este capitulo fue mas que nada para tener una vision general del como (parcialmente) empezo la 'historia/aventura'. Espero sea de tu agrado.

**Renaissance Lady-K**: No te preocupes chica, prometo no lastimarlos... tanto... espero no llores. Y el demonio de la celda pues xD, hay que esperar a verlo, aunque a simple vista parece algo obvio. Lamento que en este capitulo no se haya solucionado tu duda, pero es para darle un poco mas de emocion al asunto xD.

* * *

¡Pronto la siguiente actualizacion!


	5. Capítulo 4: Pecador

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rebeliones**

_Por Flonne_

**Capítulo 4: "Pecador"**

* * *

La chica se notaba débilmente sonrojada ante el contacto de lo que parecía ser un demonio a simple vista. Ella por acto reflejo, apartó lentamente su rostro mientras perdía su mirada en lo profundo de los ojos del demonio. 

- Eres un demonio… - Ella notaba claramente las facciones de aquél ser que le había dado palabras de aliento hacía momentos antes. Pero, no lograba comprender como es que él sabía su nombre y ella ni siquiera lo había visto en su vida.

- Así es – El demonio bajó su mano y acomodó sus codos en las rodillas descansando un poco y al mismo tiempo, ponerse cómodo ante la lluvia de preguntas que la rubia le daría.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – Y como fue previsto, el demonio simplemente dibujó una cansada sonrisa en sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos y soltaba con pesadez un leve suspiro.

- Verá, en Pandemonium es una persona famosa, más de lo que debería de serlo. Hasta podría, si me permite decirlo, ser peligroso tanta información sobre su persona – El demonio, que aparentaba tener aproximadamente la edad de Rosette, respondió cortésmente mientras seguía en su posición a la espera por mas cuestiones de la atónita monja delante de sí.

- ¿Vienes de Pandemonium? – Al parecer, y tras los cortos segundos pasados en la encuesta, la originalidad de las preguntas de Rosette estaba decayendo causando la gracia al demonio.

- Le puedo asegurar señorita, que todos los demonios existentes vienen de Pandemonium – El parecía divertirse mientras contestaba, a pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba hacía unos momentos, las preguntas de la joven rubia.

- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Al final una pregunta que valía la pena contestar con la debida seriedad, pensó el demonio.

- Fui atrapado y torturado por la Iglesia, señorita… – El ambiente había cambiado bruscamente, las palabras del demonio adornaban con incertidumbre la habitación; él estaba a punto de dar el trasfondo de su historia, el origen del por que se encontraba encarcelado en un lugar santo y la importancia de la información que en su ser guardaba, pero…

- ¡Argh, me las pagarán muy caro cuando logre salir de aquí! – Rosette interrumpió abruptamente el inicio de una historia del demonio, colocándose de pie mientras dirigía con furia su vista desafiando a la puerta de metal que les impedía su libertad. El demonio asustado ante la reacción no atino mas que estar fuera del alcance de la monja mientras la miraba preocupado por su débil y entrecortada salud.

- ¿R-Rosette? – El demonio se notaba algo preocupado, a decir verdad, aquella humana le hacia sentir… miedo.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí pronto que no tenemos tiempo; no creo que seas de los malos, así que ayúdame a tirar la puerta con tus poderes ¿tienes poderes no? obvio, eres demonio, tienes que tenerlos – Con sus manos en la cintura, miraba detenidamente la puerta analizando cada rasgo de ella, en busca de una debilidad… en busca de hallar una debilidad a una puerta de metal…

El demonio miraba atónito a la humana frente él. Le habían dicho que los humanos eran notablemente diferentes a los de su raza; él no había logrado comprenderlo, a su parecer, eran parecidos en cuando a aspecto físico, pero nunca había tratado con uno. Ésta sería la primera vez que se toparía con un humano, y que trataría con él, lamentablemente, le había tocado el humano más temperamental existente hasta ahora en la Tierra: Rosette Christopher.

Detuvo sus pensamientos un momento, y analizo detenidamente cada una de las palabras de Rosette, comprendiendo en el montón de palabras que había dicho algo que pudiera hacer. Tras unos segundos de silencio, solamente dibujó una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

Rosette esperó y esperó por un 'super ataque brillante poderoso' (según sus palabras) que pudiera derrumbar aquella puerta, y al no ver ni escuchar ataque alguno, volteó a ver al demonio que no hacía mas que mirarla sonriendo nerviosamente - Oye ¿De que te ríes? –

- Emm, no cree que si pudiera haber hecho eso antes que usted llegara ¿ya lo habría hecho y escapado de este lugar? – Le era difícil de creer que la rubia no haya previsto ese 'pequeño' detalle. Él se sintió un poco inútil al no poder mejorar su situación, pero las personas encargadas de todo, se habían anticipado a cualquier acción que pudiera ocurrírseles a los encarcelados.

- Maldición, es cierto. De todas maneras, tenemos que buscar… un momento ¿qué es eso? – La chica se acercó al demonio mirando una especie de areolas pegadas a los cuernos del demonio, que se encontraban situados atrás de sus alargadas orejas – No me había dado cuenta antes que tuvieras esas cosas -

Él se sintió un poco incómodo ante la situación y no hizo más que tratar inútilmente de ocultar sus cuernos con su alborotado cabello aclarando su garganta y alejándose de la presencia de la chica. Tras haber sentido la vergüenza del demonio, Rosette se alejó de él desviando su vista hacia un lado, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

- No se preocupe, usted no estaba enterada – Fue la respuesta del demonio, mas sin embargo, no fue una explicación de su situación – Veremos la manera de que salga de este lugar -

Largos minutos pasaron en silencio; ella pensaba la manera de salir, para ir a asistir a Chrno, mientras que él, parecía no estar pensando nada, solamente se encontraba sentado en su cama, con sus ojos cerrados aparentemente descansando. Rosette con sus profundos ojos azules, miraba con detalle cada esquina de la celda, ideando y buscando algo que pudiera ser de ayuda, aunque ella no supiera exactamente que y el como.

- Tengo una idea – Ella soltó de pronto, emocionada de haber encontrado una posible 'solución'

- Mmmm – El demonio no quiso inmutarse ante las palabras de la chica pues a pesar de todo, presentía que no se resolvería su problema ante la idea recién generada por la humana.

- Podemos simular que peleamos, al final uno golpeará la puerta y gritará para que un guardia venga y…-

- Es mala ideando escapes si me permite decir –Interrumpió a Rosette, imaginándose hasta donde llegaría su 'grandiosa' idea de fuga, no es que fuera tan mala, es solo que ella no conocía el detalle de su situación.

- ¡Ni me dejaste terminar! – Alzó la voz al sentirse coartada.

- No es por desilusionarla pero no creo que por unos gritos desesperados, un soldado baje la guardia al verificar que pasa con unos presos. A decir verdad, ni se preocuparían, si no se dio cuenta señorita, estamos en un corredor donde no existe otra vida mas que la de nosotros en metros a la redonda; podemos morir aquí y nadie vendrá a verificar – El chico contestó con toda la calma que parecía existir en él.

- Pero… -

- Creo que es mejor pensar en algo mas complejo que eso – Terminó por decir el demonio antes de quedar en completo silencio.

El chico de pronto abrió sus ojos ensanchando sus pupilas ante la escasa luz del lugar; giró su cabeza para mirar con detenimiento a Rosette revisándola de arriba para abajo sin un posible objetivo.

- ¿Qué? – Parpadeó varias veces incrédula mirando la cara del demonio. – Hey… te estoy hablando – El silencio por parte del otro la incomodó poniéndose notablemente nerviosa. - ¿Puedes… dejar de hacer… eso? -

- Creo tener una solución -

----

Un par de guardias se encontraban descansando recargados en una pared a los lados de una enorme y gruesa puerta de vieja madera con remaches de hierro. Habían pasado horas desde que les habían encargado vigilar el corredor número 5; si lograban aguantar un par de horas extras, su turno terminaría y podrían marcharse a su casa a estar con sus respectivas familias después de haber prestado dos días de servicio continuo para la Sagrada Iglesia.

Parecía ser que terminarían su turno sin ninguna complicación, al menos eso fue lo que desearon, hasta que un fuerte estruendo provino del interior de la puerta que resguardaban; una explosión en el interior del corredor.

- ¡El demonio anda suelto! – El guardia de más edad desenfundó su larga y pesada espada que llevaba con él tantos años colgando de su costado. – ¡Llama a los refuerzos, yo vigilaré! –

- ¡Si señor! – El joven que lo acompañaba era uno de sus pupilos y en este caso, a ambos se les había asignado cuidar la celda del demonio que habían capturado hacía días atrás. El chico salió corriendo por el amplio lugar dejando a su mentor detrás mientras éste apilaba maderas y colocaba barras de metal atravesando la puerta, con la idea de poder detener de nuevo a aquella bestia…

Unos segundos de silencio aterrador martillaban la mente del viejo guardia escuchando únicamente su pesada y agitada respiración. Él sujetaba su espada con maestría, pero en sus largos años de experiencia aún no ganaba la confianza de pelear con aquellas bestias aladas. Pasaron momentos de tortura para su débil mente, se encontraba sólo enfrente de aquella gran puerta de madera y no tenía aun rastro de los refuerzos. Su martirio acabó hasta escuchar un golpe pesado y seco proveniente del otro lado de la puerta; ahora el viejo se encontraba aterrado. Su frente sudaba sin cesar sintiendo su corazón palpitar en el cuello y ahí estaba de nuevo, otro fuerte golpe que hacía estremecer la madera aflojando los remaches que resguardaban la puerta.

- ¡Apártate bestia! – El viejo gritaba con su mayor esfuerzo para contener a aquello que temía y que se encontraba detrás de la vieja madera.

Él no supo que fue lo siguiente que sucedió en ese gran salón de piso enmarmolado, sólo que un estruendo lo había mandado volar metros de distancia entorpeciendo sus ahora sordos oídos. Una gran muralla de humo se levantó en el lugar mientras pedazos y restos de madera con metales caían al suelo. Él logró apreciar entre el humo unos aterradores ojos brillantes que se acercaban mientras lo miraban con una furia asombrosa; sintió su cuerpo estremecer al observar aquello. Giró la vista y grande fue su alivio al apreciar que su pupilo había regresado con medio batallón armado. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y en alerta mientras esperaban que se aclarase el lugar para combatir al demonio.

Un aullido lastimero fue escuchado y resonado en el amplio lugar, estremeciendo hasta el más valiente de los soldados. Entonces, de la pared de humo, salió velozmente el demonio desplegando sus enromes y oscuras alas volando por encima de las cabezas de los soldados, haciendo que éstos se agacharan para evitar ser arrastrados por la bestia, empezaron a disparar al aire sin tener un objetivo fijo. El caos se produjo en el lugar y el viejo soldado que estaba tirado rendido, escuchó disparos, aullidos, golpes y gritos de desesperación en el salón. El silencio dominó el caos mientras transcurría lentamente el tiempo. Minutos después el humo se había esparcido teniendo una visión clara del lugar; el batallón completo ahora se encontraba rendido en el suelo y por increíble que pareciera, el resultado de vidas humanas fue nulo.

El demonio y Rosette habían logrado escapar del lugar casi ilesos. Aprovechando el desconcierto y escándalo proveniente de ala oeste de la enorme Iglesia, donde se encontraba el corredor 5, lograron escabullirse hasta otra ala del edificio, escondiéndose en una de las habitaciones de utilerías. Su plan había funcionado hasta el momento; ahora solo esperarían a que cayera la noche, para ir a rescatar al sellado demonio de la cámara de agua bendita a la que fue condenado.

El demonio se encontraba agazapado con su espalda y cabeza recargados sobre una pared de la habitación con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Se encontraba notablemente agitado y respirando velozmente. Sus garras se encontraban cerradas con profunda fuerza mientras sus brazos caían a los lados de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Rosette se encontraba asustada enfrente del chico mirándolo a punto de darle un ataque de histeria.

Él la había ayudado a salir de aquella celda, la había cargado entre sus brazos y voló por encima de los soldados armados; nunca supo que fue lo que había pasado allí, escucho disparos, gritos y la voz de él diciéndole que no abriera sus ojos, tampoco nunca supo si fue herido por su culpa.

- ¡Dime que te ocurre! – Ella rápidamente agarró de uno de los estantes del cuarto, una pañoleta abandonada. La colocó en la frente del chico tratando de secarle la cara.

Antes de salir de la celda, el chico le había cuestionado sobre algunas pertenencias de ella. Lamentablemente a Rosette le habían quitado sus armas, barreras y demás artefactos dejándola solamente con la ropa que traía cuando llegó a aquel extraño sitio. Él buscaba por ésas balas que se decía que guardaban demonios dentro de ellas. Al no tener ninguna, el demonio se resignó a utilizar algo que tenía planeado no usar desde hacía años. Después una fuerte explosión voló la puerta de la celda dejándolos libres llegando a la última puerta que terminó igual que la primera descubriendo un batallón armado dispuesto a matar a ambos.

El demonio logró volar varios metros después de que habían salido del salón donde se encontraban los guardias rendidos y fue cuando cayeron inesperadamente al suelo con velocidad a una altura considerable del suelo. Él se había logrado recuperar casi de inmediato y sujetó a la monja del brazo casi arrastrándola para que se levantase; ya había logrado esconder sus oscuras alas y habían corrido varios metros del lugar, ocultándose de momentos para no ser vistos; en ningún momento le había permitido hablar así como tampoco la había soltado de su agarre. Corrían sin detenerse y a Rosette le parecía que mientras más corrían mas le apretaba con su garra. Después de varios minutos, él había decidido ocultarse en ése lugar, encerrándolos desde dentro. Había dicho que necesitaba un descanso y fue entonces cuando cayó al suelo en un aparente ataque.

Había momentos que el demonio parecía dolerse con más fuerza y era cuando se lograba contener apretando con fuerza sus colmillos y soltando fuertes exhalaciones. Su agitada respiración no parecía disminuir; mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más parecía empeorar. Rosette no podía salir; se encontraba asustada y angustiada al mismo tiempo por aquél demonio.

Pasaron un par de horas y al parecer ahora el chico se encontraba en un estado algo mejor; su estado se había normalizado y se encontraba descansando.

- Lo lamento – El chico se encontraba en la misma posición desde hacía horas cuando habían llegado a esconderse. Se encontraba notablemente exhausto.

Rosette levantó su rostro, había estado vigilándolo y se había quedado dormida en una esquina de la habitación sentada con sus brazos encima de sus rodillas.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? -

- Si, gracias por preguntar… -

- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? -

- Fueron… las consecuencias… de usar mi poder – Giró su rostro hacia un lado mirando con melancolía el suelo – Pero, al menos estamos fuera de aquella celda – Sonrió levemente.

- Si… -

- Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que caiga un poco más la noche. Si no me equivoco, será hoy a la media noche la sentencia del Demonio Sellado. ¿No es así? -

- ¿De Chrno? –

- Disculpe, no sabía su nombre, pero sí. De él es de quien hablaba –

- Si, hoy a la media noche será ejecutado… -

- Bien, entonces necesita descansar para poder ir a asistirlo mas tarde -

Rosette se quedó pensando mientras lentamente sus párpados se cerraban aclamando por un descanso. Recapitulando su situación, ella había llegado a la cede de a Santa Iglesia en el Vaticano y habían sentenciado a Chrno así como la habían encarcelado a ella. Había detalles que no contemplaba su cansada mente, hasta que en una última visión antes de cerrar sus ojos vislumbró la silueta del demonio que descansaba cerca de ella. Había detalles que necesitaban una explicación pronta. Entonces, ella se reanimó olvidando su cansancio mirando con detalle al chico.

- Oye… ¿Quién eres tu? -

Él contempló el rostro de la monja. Le parecía un poco gracioso saber que ella había confiado en él sin saber siquiera su identidad. De momento, preguntas que tenían años invadiendo su mente se habían respondido en ese segundo, fue entonces cuando dibujo una sincera sonrisa a punto de contestarle.

- Yo señorita, soy un pecador, por condenas de los demás -

* * *

Reviews: 

**Leky**: Como mala autora que soy, dejare con la duda sobre el demonio hasta no se cuando xD! Lo lamento, es una manía que tengo, todo tiene que estar friki ¬¬U algo tiene que quedar turbio P. Pero no te preocupes, espero algun día decir la identidad del demonio ese. (Espero que sea el mismo al que te refieres como Renaissance, el que se queria llevar a Rosette xD) Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad me animas a seguir adelante :) Espero te guste la historia hasta donde va :D

**Renaissance Lady-K**: No todo es triste... muchas cosas si, otras no tantas... bueno esta bien, la mayoria xD. el demonio que apareció en el capítulo pasado, seguirá en duda yo creo que hasta un par de capítulos mas xD de todas maneras es tentativo :P. Ahora en este capitulo se resolvió la duda que no era Chrno el que pensabas que había aparecido. Y tampoco dijo el pobre quien era y que hacía ahí encerrado, Rosette no lo dejo ¬¬U

* * *

¡Pronto la siguiente actualizacion!

¡ Gracias por seguir leyendo !


	6. Capítulo 5: Propuesta

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rebeliones**

_Por Flonne_

**Capítulo 5: "Propuesta"**

* * *

Sus miradas seguían cruzadas. Al parecer ella no había entendido lo que trató de decir, pero no le importó, todo se descubriría a su debido tiempo y por como se encontraba la situación, ése tiempo no sería ahora. 

El demonio se puso de pie con pesadez mientras deslizaba su espalda por la pared para poder hacerlo. Aún le costaba trabajo solamente levantar su propio peso, si eso seguía así, no sería capaz de alzar nuevamente sus alas para rescatar a su congénere encarcelado. La preocupación y la impotencia dominó lentamente su rostro hasta volverlo sombrío, _él era inútil ahora_.

- Disculpa… no creo haber entendido que… -

- No tiene importancia – Él alzó su voz por encima de la de la chica; su orgullo ahora se encontraba pisoteado como su salud en esos momentos, siempre resultaba así. La mayoría del tiempo de su vida se había encontrado solo y era por esa misma razón que ahora no soportaba la voz de la humana, no tenía paciencia de la persistencia de los humanos, por extraño que parezca; no estaba acostumbrado a no estar solo.

- Pero… -

- Acabo de decir que no tiene importancia, sólo deja ir el asunto ¿Está bien? –

- De acuerdo… –

- Muchas gracias –

La chica se sintió abandonada en esos momentos; sólo quería ayudarlo un poco y saber más de su situación, pero él en cambio, no hacía más que callarse cambiando su ánimo de un segundo para otro. Al parecer él se había sentido igual de solo cuando no le supo contestar con lo que él esperaba escuchar, pensó ella. ¿Y que esperaba escuchar entonces? ella no sabía nada de su versión de la historia. No era adivina ni parecido, era humana, no leía mentes ni volaba por los cielos, tampoco tenía poderes, solo era… ella misma.

Rosette se colocó de pie en su lugar dispuesta a luchar por su punto de vista y defender sus ideas. Estaba a punto de expresarse a ése demonio y ponerlo en su lugar cuando súbitamente lo vio caer al suelo notablemente débil.

- ¿Estás bien? – Corrió hasta colocarse a un lado suyo hincándose verificando su temperatura, como cuando había hecho al llegar a aquella celda del corredor 5.

El demonio sujetó el brazo de la chica por la muñeca apartándola de él lentamente evitando lastimarla hasta soltarla lejos de su vista.

- Gracias, estoy bien –

Sin duda, el orgullo de un demonio estaba por encima de su propia salud. Él conocía su situación y no necesitaba cuidados de una humana, menos de ella. Sólo deseaba descansar y ahorrar las pocas energías para los momentos críticos, que estarían próximos a venir.

- Será mejor que descanse, le aseguro que lo necesitará – En ningún momento el chico dirigió su vista hacia ella.

- Si eso te hace tan feliz pues eso haré, sólo veía como estabas, no volveré a preocuparme por ti entonces – Enojada por la situación y el estúpido orgullo de él, se levantó dirigiéndose a una esquina de la habitación, donde minutos antes se había quedado dormida. Disponía hacer lo mismo y descansar para después ir a rescatar a Chrno.

----

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y sus ojos ya no lograban enfocar las paredes que lo rodeaban, ni de cualquier otra cosa. Había sido torturado por horas siendo el sádico entretenimiento de ésos humanos que parecían disfrutarlo todo. Sus brazos estaban acalambrados desde el momento del juicio, cuando Rosette había sido condenada a estar encarcelada hasta que a la Sagrada Iglesia ya no le fuera de utilidad. _Ésa Iglesia… sólo metiéndose en donde no la llaman…_ pensó Chrno, pero el quejarse de su situación no la mejoraría y el buscar culpables menos lo haría. Sólo deseaba, por todos los Cielos en los que creía Rosette, salir de ése lugar y que se solucionara todo. Deseaba ansiosamente largarse de ahí con su contratista y terminar de vivir la corta vida que les quedaba juntos. _Juntos… ¿Y tener un final feliz? … historias de infantes._

Se encontraba en una habitación de ladrillos completamente en oscuridad colgado de sus brazos a unos metros del suelo con cadenas santificadas que quemaban constantemente sus brazos. Le habían colocado un rosario a su cuello sumamente pesado con la intención de que no pudiera levantar su cabeza. Un lazo de cuero atravesaba todo su torso envolviéndolo únicamente con el oscuro deseo de entorpecer su respiración. Sus piernas se encontraban juntas por otra cadena santificada que lo torturaba lentamente debido al contrapeso de varios kilogramos que colgaba entre sus tobillos y el suelo.

Al parecer ésa habitación estaba diseñada para contener a demonios poderosos debido a la alta cantidad de artefactos santificados que habían en ella, sin mencionar las ampolletas de agua bendita que adornaban las paredes; en cada esquina estaba situada una cruz dorada simbolizando que se encontraba encarcelado dentro de una barrera cruciforme poderosa.

En ningún momento perdió el conocimiento de todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, pese a su cuerpo infantil, él podía aguantar un enrome desgastamiento físico, no tan bien como si estuviese liberado en su verdadera forma; pero sí podía hacerles batalla a ésos humanos mostrándoles que aguantaba sus 'jueguitos', con gusto lo haría. Eso le había costado horas de sufrimiento y ahora se encontraba sumamente agotado. Su cuerpo se había rendido indicándole mediante la ceguera que sufría, así como la respiración entrecortada, que ya no podía aguantar más debido a la pérdida de líquido vital en su sistema.

Levantó parcialmente su rostro hasta donde el rosario se lo permitía, para observar que un par de humanos habían ingresado a su celda.

La hora de la sentencia había llegado.

El momento liberar el alma de Rosette de sus garras había llegado también.

_Ahora ella vivirá más tiempo…_

Si ella tendría la oportunidad de ganar más tiempo de vida en ésta tierra a costa de su patética vida, estaría honrado de cumplir su condena.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pequeño demonio sabiendo de antemano su cruel destino.

Un guardia deslizó una palanca que sobresalía de una de las paredes y de inmediato el cuerpo del demonio cayó al suelo con todos los artefactos aún puestos en él. Fue levantado de sus brazos por un par de guardias que lo mantuvieron en ésa posición unos minutos.

Chrno no sabía por que las personas no se movían de su lugar. Giró su cabeza constatando que los guardias no tenían planeado moverse de ahí, puesto que mantenían su posición firme. La luz que provenía del umbral de la puerta se opacó al atravesársele una persona. La sombra proyectada pegaba directamente hacia el demonio y presintiendo las intenciones de la persona, no sólo entraría a charlar con él.

- Pecador Chrno, el asesino de cien demonios, el Cuerno Roto – El sujeto caminó con paso decidido pero a la vez lento hacia Chrno. Gozaba ver como aquél demonio que le había costado tantas horas de investigaciones y desvelos se doblegaba inútilmente ahora ante su poder.

Llegó frente a frente con Chrno y con sus manos dobladas por detrás de su espalda, bajó su cabeza para observar con prepotencia al demonio encadenado.

- ¿Sabes? Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarte, pero al fin te tengo – Mostró una de sus manos enguantadas únicamente para sujetar lastimeramente a Chrno del cabello forzándolo a alzar el rostro hacia él. – Tienes que voltear cuando te hable, pecador –

El Demonio Sellado no hacía más que mostrarle al sujeto sus colmillos con furia, se encontraba débil y no tenía intenciones de pelear contra él, después de todo se encontraba en una enorme desventaja.

- Déjenos solos – Soltó a Chrno y colocó nuevamente su brazo detrás de su espalda, observando a uno de los guardias presentes.

Su voz se hizo difundir en la celda haciendo cuestionar a los soldados que se miraban unos con otros, sin más, acataron la orden de su superior dejando encerrado a su alto líder con el demoníaco ser.

El demonio yacía de rodillas en el suelo con sus brazos atadas detrás de su espalda. Él otro, no hacía mas que rodearlo caminando mientras reía al observar su situación.

_Contrólate…_

- Tengo una mala noticia que quizá no te agrade escuchar – El sujeto se detuvo justo enfrente de Chrno hincándose para poder observar la cara del demonio cuando expresara su verdad.

Chrno tenía su concentración en el sucio suelo con sus ojos a medio cerrar. Al parecer, no le estaba poniendo atención, haciendo enfurecer al visitante.

Dibujando una cínica sonrisa en su frío rostro, el sujeto optó por provocar al demonio – La Santa te delató, pecador –

Chrno alzó su vista mirando a aquél mentiroso, aún incrédulo de sus palabras. Abrió un poco su boca para soltar unas palabras pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

- Ohh… veo que tengo tu atención –

- Mientes –

- ¿Cómo dices? –

- Estas mintiendo –

El demonio decidido, frunció el ceño negando rotundamente al otro. Rosette simplemente no diría nada de lo que les sucedió en el pasado, no era así y estaba seguro, por todas las Legiones en su ser, que él mentía.

_Ella lo prometió…_

- Está bien pecador, entonces dime ¿Cómo es que ella me dio esto pasa asegurar su verdad? – De uno de los bolsillos delanteros del saco de su uniforme azul descubrió, tirando de la cadena, el viejo Reloj del Contrato. Acercó el artefacto hasta colocárselo en su cara.

– Mira, aprecia como es que su vida se agota lentamente y por tú culpa. Ella dijo que no quería mas el contrato ¿sabías? Se arrepentía enormemente de haberlo hecho –

- ¡Estas mintiendo! - El demonio gritó cerrando sus ojos ante las palabras del otro.

El sujeto sonrió en victoria, al parecer, el demonio estaba cediendo ante sus palabras doblegándose y forzándose a creer en algo que no existía.

- ¿Qué mas pruebas quieres? Tengo tu preciado artefacto con el que estas viviendo – Empezó a menear su mano con la intención de mover el reloj como un péndulo.

La tensión de Chrno aumentó al igual que su respiración. Miraba con odio aquella persona que no hacía más que provocarlo y no debía de seguir su estúpido juego, no debía de caer en su trampa. Al final, podía quedar cegado en ira forzando el reloj a abrirse consumiendo con rapidez el escaso tiempo de su contratista.

_Como sucedió hace unos días…_

- ¿Qué quieres de Rosette? – Escupió el demonio tratando de terminar aquel encuentro de una vez por todas.

- ¿De la Santa dices? – Después de esto, hecho a reír sosteniendo su cara con una de sus enguantadas manos tratando de contenerse ante el aparente chiste del demonio.

Chrno apretó su afilada dentadura dejando mostrar sus colmillos.

- A ella ya no la necesito, tengo lo que quería –

- ¿Qué? -

- Verás Pecador, tengo una interesante propuesta para ti –

Con labia, empezó el sujeto mientras miraba con lujo de detalle cada parte del mecanismo de el Reloj. Entonces, desvió su vista para mirar a aquél demonio, aquél que le sería de utilidad, igual como lo fue la Santa ahora excomulgada.

- Yo estoy encargado de la división de Casos Especiales del Vaticano, y tú, Pecador, eres un caso especial que me había costado cuatro años de investigaciones desde que llegaste al convento de Magdalena en Nueva York, junto con aquella chiquilla. Eres un caso especial que estoy encargado y debo de exterminar. Sin embargo… -

La persona uniformada sacó lentamente de otro de sus bolsillos aquél vicio que era simplemente imposible de dejar para él. Encendió el cigarrillo aspirando el humo cerrando lentamente sus ojos analizando la situación.

- Tengo el suficiente poder para posponer tu juicio… -

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron de pronto a la espera de la tan 'interesante' propuesta que le ofrecería el sujeto.

Soltó el humo agrupándose en la solitaria bombilla que adornada con su luz el oscuro cuarto enladrillado.

- Es decisión tuya si deseas morir ahora o después, sólo tienes que decírmelo y yo con gusto lo haré. Pero como debes de saber, debido a la alta experiencia que tienes en el tema, _todo_ tiene un costo… -

Los juegos del sujeto seguían y no parecían terminar. Entonces, rompió de pronto.

- Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, Pecador –

Entonces el demonio dio una respuesta sin vacilar.

- ¡Nunca! –

- Entonces… ¿Qué sucede si acciono este reloj dejando escurrir el corto tiempo de tu preciada contratista? –

Sin duda, estaba dejando escapar enormes detalles que Chrno tenía contemplados con anterioridad. Su habilidad de razonar era mayor a la de aquél hombre y no perdería ante él ni se dejaría llevar por unos estúpidos y mal planeados chantajes.

El demonio soltó una pesada sonrisa dejando mostrar aun más sus pequeños pero afilados colmillos. – Entonces creo que tenemos un problema –

- ¿A sí, por qué lo dices? –

- Por que en el momento que lo hagas estarás muerto y no sabrás como fue que sucedió -

Él alzó una ceja ante la revelación del demonio. No debía permitir que se saliera de control sin siquiera haber hecho uso de su poder.

- Te olvidas de un detalle, tenemos a la Santa y si algo me sucede la matarán ¿No deseas eso o si? Después de todo había recibido el perdón de la Sagrada Iglesia –

El demonio dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro mirando con odio la cara del sujeto tratando de grabar su rostro, pero su vista aun no estaba recuperada del todo.

- A ella no la tocas – Terminó por decir con enojo mientras forzaba las cadenas de sus manos.

- Vemos que ahora nos entendemos. Entonces hemos llegado a una conclusión: Si te atreves a tocarme, mandaré órdenes de golpear a la chiquilla pero por otro lado si te atreves a revelarte y matarme ella sufrirá las peores de las muertes existentes y créelo que será una agonizante manera de morir, peor que la tuya ahora ¿Estamos de acuerdo Pecador? – Sujetó con fuerza la violeta cabellera del demonio gozando por su sufrimiento mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos - ¿Estamos? –

Justo antes que el demonio pudiera contestarle, un soldado entró en la habitación interrumpiendo el agradable momento de gloria del humano obligando a soltar a Chrno.

- Maldición ¿Qué quieres? – Volteó con enojo hacia su subordinado.

- Disculpe señor, casi es hora –

- Lárgate y cierra la puerta –

Con miedo, el soldado obedeció cerrando de tras de sí la puerta de la celda, dejando un pesado silencio entre Chrno y su acompañante.

- ¡Contéstame Demonio! –

Chrno sonrió triunfante ante el patético humano que esperaba por una respuesta de él. Una última oportunidad de vivir no lo tentaría del deseo de regresarle a Rosette más tiempo de vida. Él había hecho uso de su tiempo y ahora él debía de regresárselo.

_Si el precio de mi lealtad es no ver más a la persona que atesoro en mi sombrío corazón, entonces que mi vida pague tal deuda… _

El rostro del demonio se volvió sombrío mientras sus hombros revelaban con su movimiento que contenía una risa interior. Alzó sus rasgados ojos rubí hacia el otro mostrando un destello que impresionó al visitante.

- Inútil humano que crees tener derecho de dominar mi existencia – Una sádica sonrisa se hizo presente en la cara de Chrno y sus pupilas ahora dilatadas, miraban con resentimiento a su invitado

– _Prefiero estar muerto que servir a una vida tan despreciable como la tuya _-

Fue entonces que el sujeto comprendió el inimaginable poder oculto de _Chrno el Pecador, el asesino de cien demonios_. Miró con horror aquellos ojos que brillaban por cuenta propia en busca de una presa; se sintió intimidado y dejó caer su cigarrillo al suelo para apagarlo con la suela de su zapato negro. Tratando de ocultar su espanto, se dirigió caminando hacia la puerta donde la abrió y al quedar a la par de unos soldados susurró las palabras que el demonio esperaba escuchar.

_-_ Preparen la cámara –

La luz se había apagado después de que su indeseable invitado abandonara la celda, dejándolo completamente en sombras. El brillo de sus ojos se apagaba lentamente con cada parpadeo y entonces dejó escapar un suspiro liberando la tensión en sus agitadas legiones.

- Rosette… ¿ahora en que nos has metido? –

El demonio cansado, cerró sus ojos dejándose caer en su costado mientras esperaba ésos últimos y agonizantes minutos de tortura; la puerta de la celda se había abierto mostrando a los soldados que lo acompañarían por el corredor donde se encontraba la cámara de agua bendita.

* * *

Lo se, lo se! Va muy lenta la historia, pero prometo ponerle más acción a los capitulos siguientes. Si les gusta así como va díganme si no, de igual manera háganmelo saber :) 

Reviews:

**Kikín**: Jejejeje, si ahora seré de Dios cuando me veas escribir xD pero no vale leer la historia mientras la escribo, si no que chiste ¬¬U Y si, no te preocupes, seguiré actualizando hasta que termine la historia, es algo que simplemente no se debe de dejar a medias. Y con el pobre demonio Chrno, pues... ahí sigue como acabas de leer xD a él si que lo maltrate, pobrecillo! Que mala autora soy ¬¬ En fin, ojalá te haya gustado xD Gracias por tu review

**Renaissance Lady-K**: Gracias por decir que disfrutas de la historia chica :D Y el nuevo demonio que salió, el que ayuda a Rosette, pueees hasta donde se deja revelar es mas o menos parecido a Chrno xD Y no te preocupes, ya mero lo rescatan al pobrecillo X.x es sólo que Rosette tiene toda la culpa, lo que no supo el nuevo demonio es que una vez que la puso a dormir ya no la va a despertar ¬¬U a ver como le hace. Por otro lado, muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad si que dan muchos animos de seguir escribiendo:D Prometo no dejarte tanto tiempo con la duda. Estoy actualizando aproximadamente cada dos semanas, espero aguantes entre cada actualizada v.v Haré un esfuerzo para ponerte capitulos mas seguido ;)

* * *

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	7. Capítulo 6: Ejecución

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rebeliones**

_Por Flonne_

**Capítulo 6: "Ejecución"**

* * *

Había sangre por todos lados. 

Una espesa nube de polvo provocaba confusión entre el par de sobrevivientes haciendo imposible seguir con la osada misión de rastreo que les había sido encomendada desde inicios de año. Ahora, a finales del sexto mes de rastreo, por fin habían encontrado a su objetivo.

Pero lejos de encontrarse tirado en el suelo como los demás, sus ojos se hallaban llenos de precioso líquido vital nublándole de manera estresante la vista. Todas sus ropas se habían empapado de un rojo oscuro y no podía controlar su agitada respiración; su corazón le martillaba fuertemente detrás de sus costillas. Estaba lleno de adrenalina, de odio y de una inmensa desesperación.

_Lo habían encontrado._

Dio un último vistazo a su alrededor, arrepintiéndose de sus destructivos instintos. Él había matado a todos los que le entorpecieron su camino. Y lo que lo hacía sentirse aún peor era que, debajo de todos sus razonables sentidos, había gozado con aquella innecesaria matanza.

El escenario se había aclarado gracias a la corriente de viento que soplaba continuamente limpiando el contaminado aire. Se hallaba de pie en medio de una pequeña colina coronándolo vencedor de aquella exigente batalla. Miró lentamente, con miedo, sus manos al sentirlas mojadas con un espeso líquido; bajó su vista y sus pupilas de dilataron al grado de no ser mas que dos finas líneas llenas de un inmenso terror. Había sido testigo de que el arma encargada de darle fin a tantas vidas eran sus propias afiladas garras.

Sentía con pesadez que su cuerpo agitado aún emanaba un incontrolable calor resultado de la excitación de su instinto. Se había dejado llevar por aquello que temía desde que tenía conciencia de su ser, y ahora el oscuro resultado de su error yacía en el suelo como varias docenas de cadáveres rendidos ante sus pies.

Cerró con fuerza sus manos alzando su rostro y soltando un ensordecedor rugido hacia el cielo, culpándolo de su terrible naturaleza.

Entonces, escuchó el ruido de un sobreviviente…

Sin poder controlar aquello que dominaba su interior, sus ojos se habían enfocando en la agonizante vida que luchaba inútilmente por sobrevivir; inmediatamente cambió su rostro a uno sombrío emanando de sus orbes ése destello que fue la perdición para todos los que ahora se encontraban en el suelo.

_Una de sus presas había sobrevivido._

La bestia se desplazó con agilidad por entre los cuerpos evitando hacer cualquier sonido que lo delatara. Su presa aún no lo había visto. Se deslizó rápidamente y con maestría entre el espacio restante para llegar a apreciar de manera prepotente el soldado que yacía en el césped, moribundo.

Los ojos del soldado se abrieron con lentitud al recobrar nuevamente el sentido. Mientras sus pupilas se enfocaban al escenario, él débilmente retomaba su posición erguida apoyándose de su espada, ahora encajada en la oscura tierra. Terminó por colocase de pie y de inmediato e inexplicablemente, un escalofrío recorrió rápidamente toda su columna mientras unas gotas de sudor frío viajaban por sus sienes al ser víctimas de la gravedad. Asustado, giró su cabeza alrededor, buscando entre los escombros aquello que lo había hecho estremecerse.

Entonces lo vio, ésos brillantes ojos de color sangre.

Siendo presa del terror, arrojó su espada al suelo rindiéndose ante su horrible perdición. Sin razonar ni vacilar, corrió hacia lo espeso del bosque para esconderse de la bestia, de aquél terrible error de la naturaleza. No quería morir bajo sus garras como los otros.

No supo exactamente cuanto corrió, pero lo hizo hasta que sus débiles y tambaleantes piernas lo habían abandonado a su suerte. Agitado y quitándose el peto de metal que no hacía mas que estorbarle en ésos momentos, se recargó de espaldas a un tronco de un enorme y frondoso árbol. Deseaba con esperanza, y por su propia salud mental, haber perdido a la bestia alada. Con la intención de recuperarse, recargó su nuca en el fresco árbol mirando hacia la copa de éste en lo que su respiración se normalizaba. Parpadeó una vez más con su vista hacia las verdes hojas que danzaban a la par del armonioso viento; entonces sus pupilas se achicaron y sintió frío su cuerpo en un instante. Un lastimero grito salió de la garganta del soldado hasta ahogarse en el profundo silencio.

Él lo había esperado todo el tiempo en ése lugar.

----

De un susto, Rosette abrió rápidamente sus ojos al escuchar un grito que le estremeció el cuerpo de tan solo escucharlo. Sin darle momento a su mente para que razonara la ubicación y la situación en la que se encontraba, se colocó de pie y corrió hacia el demonio, donde su memoria le indicaba que horas antes estaba él.

Efectivamente, ahí se encontraba el demonio sólo que en ése momento estaba tirado en el suelo luchando aparentemente con la nada, lanzando zarpazos y gritos agitándose enormemente.

- ¡Despierta!. ¡Vas a hacer que nos encuentren! – La chica lo sujetó de un brazo antes que éste la alcanzara a golpear, entonces aprovechando la situación, optó por jalonearlo de ahí para tratar de despertarlo.

- ¡Rápido, como-sea-que-te-llames, abre los ojos! –

Ante la petición de ella, el chico abrió sus ojos y en menos de un segundo sus pupilas se habían convertido en finas líneas a causa de la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Su instinto había ganado la batalla en su subconsciente y al despertar y sentir contacto en su brazo se levantó ágilmente en su lugar obligando, a lo que fuera que lo sujetara, desprenderse de él con un movimiento violento.

Fue entonces que Rosette temió estar cerca de él. La había empujado varios metros cayendo de espalda mientras su brazo se encontraba rasgado y herido por las garras del demonio. Miró como el demonio estaba encorvado tomando una actitud bestial, sus enormes y oscuras alas se desplegaban ostentosamente por detrás de su espalda y sus ojos brillaban causando terror en ella. Ésas enormes garras caían pesadamente a los lados de su cuerpo y escuchaba como resoplaba con fuerza cada vez que el demonio respiraba; había un sonido de metal tintineando proveniente de su cola como si se tratase de una víbora asechando a su siguiente presa.

Inconscientemente, ella se arrastró hacia atrás empujándose con sus piernas mientras mantenía aún la mirada incrédula hacia el demonio ahora convertido en su verdadera forma.

Él volteó al captar, con su sensible oído, el mínimo ruido que Rosette hizo con su acto. Miró directo a los ojos azules de la chica, y sintió su terror.

Ella le temía.

El demonio terminó de agacharse colocando sus garras en el suelo y 'caminó' hacia ella en esa forma sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sus alas ahora caían a los lados de su espalda cubriéndolo y al mismo tiempo, evitando el entorpecerle su camino.

Rosette se arrastró hasta no encontrar mas espacio al sentir su espalda contra la pared. Ella se llevó una de sus manos hacia su brazo lastimado, con el cual jalaba el gatillo de su pistola. Desesperada de no poder defenderse, sus ojos se llenaron de amargas lágrimas al presenciar la sombra del demonio asechándola. Entonces cerró con fuerza sus ojos derramando el líquido que en ellos guardaba.

- ¡DESPIERTA! –

Súbitamente, y al escuchar el grito de la Santa excomulgada, el demonio parpadeó saliendo de su trance y opacando sus ojos volviéndose a su color original, verde oscuro. Inmediatamente llevó sus garras a los lados de su cabeza sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras gruñía en respuesta a un aparente e inmenso dolor.

El demonio fue dejando escapar gritos con más intensidad mientras volvía poco a poco a su forma original, escuchándose como su estructura ósea se acomodaba al reciente cambio.

Rosette no hacía más que observar con temor al otro en lo que volvía a su estado de 'ahorro de energía', como lo conocía gracias a Chrno. Solamente que la apariencia del demonio de ojos verdes, era una de edad más madura que la del mismo Pecador, confundiéndose con la apariencia de la monja con respecto a su edad.

Su cuerpo se volvió a una de más baja estatura a comparación de cuando había despertado minutos antes y sus alas habían desaparecido por completo, sin embargo, su cabello, de color azul platino, se mantenía en el mismo estado al igual que algunos rasgos de su morena cara.

Al final, él cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo aún su cabeza entre sus manos mirando asustado hacia la nada en lo que trataba de normalizar su agitada respiración. Rosette se encontraba del mismo modo que el demonio, asustada y desconcertada. Dejó escapar una pequeña queja ahogada al recordar su brazo lastimado.

El chico giró su cabeza al escucharla y de inmediato detuvo su respiración al verla. Bajó lentamente sus brazos mirando con detenimiento si la chica se encontraba lastimada. Se colocó de pie al ver como de su pálido brazo goteaba sangre y entonces recordó vagamente haberla empujado; miró hacia su mano encontrando su oscura piel quemada y cicatrizada debido al contacto con la sangre de ella.

La había herido.

Corrió hacia ella hincándose a su lado preocupado. Y la chica, no lo volteó a verlo siquiera.

- Y-Yo lo lamento tanto, n-no quería lastimarle – Él se disculpo nervioso y sin saber que hacer para hacer sentir a la chica mejor. Entonces ella giró de inmediato su cabeza mirándolo sumamente enojada.

- ¡Apártate de mí! –

- ¡L-Lo lamento! –

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Yo que me preocupé cuando te vi teniendo pesadillas y traté de despertarte, y después te pusiste como… ¡como una bestia y me atacaste! –

- ¡En verdad, no q-quería hacerlo! –

- No se por que diablos me molesté siquiera –

- Yo… -

El chico empezó cabizbajo sintiéndose completamente avergonzado por lo que había hecho. No era algo que controlaba, era su instinto que lo dominaba en ocasiones cegándolo completamente en una ira que no comprendía.

Entonces Rosette miró el rostro del demonio y cerró enojada sus ojos soltando un suspiro. Suavizó su voz y lo miró nuevamente.

- ¡Tu! Deberías de comportarte –

- ¿Ah? –

- No deberías de andar por ahí como un animal furioso, lastimando a la gente. Resulta ser molesto ¿sabes? el querer ir a despertarte y que contestes como un perro rabioso que tiene hambre –

El demonio rió nerviosamente ante los comentarios (o regaños) de la chica. Simplemente no lograba entender como los humanos tenían ése carácter tan volátil y desconcertante que los hacía cambiar de un segundo a otro sin razón aparente. Resignado, aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

- Lamento lo sucedido –

- Si, si, ya lo dijiste. '_No tiene importancia, sólo deja ir el asunto ¿Está bien?'_ – Ella había contestado del mismo modo como él lo había hecho causando una gracia oculta al demonio.

Retomando su compostura hacia la Santa. El demonio nuevamente aclaró su garganta, colocándose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Debemos de irnos señorita, tenemos que ir a rescatar al Demonio Sellado –

- A Chrno – La chica lo corrigió mientras tomaba la mano del otro.

- A Chrno… - La jaló suavemente para levantarla reprimiéndose él mismo por no haberse acordado del nombre. – Pero primero, tenemos que vendarle ésa herida –

- No te preocupes, yo me las arreglaré sola –

- Pero señori… -

- Te dije que así estoy bien –

Él cerró sus ojos con amargura y caminó hacia la salida quitando de ésta los objetos que había colocado horas antes con la intención de bloquearla. Abrió sutilmente la puerta colocando su oído entre el espacio formado en el umbral. Se quedó ahí unos segundos y no percató ningún sonido.

_No hay nadie._

- Podemos salir, pero una vez que estemos fuera, tenemos que correr lo más rápido que pueda. No podemos dejar que nos descubran. – Advirtió antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia el marco de la puerta saliendo lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido.

La chica vio como él le hacía una seña con su mano indicando que podía salir, entonces ella lo obedeció y ambos corrieron por el lujoso pasillo del edificio.

Corrieron largos minutos en silencio hasta que Rosette sintió de pronto como fue jalada fuertemente de su brazo ocultándola detrás de una enorme columna de concreto mientras le tapaban la boca. Ella quedó desconcertada y miró a ambas partes sin moverse. Era el chico de ojos verdes. En silencio, él le indico que mirara despacio a través de la columna.

_Chrno._

Sus ojos se humedecieron en cuanto vieron a su pequeño compañero. Allí se encontraba el demonio, encadenado y con la cabeza abajo, sumamente débil y cansado, mientras era escoltado por una docena de guardias notablemente armados con gran cantidad de objetos santificados que lo vigilaban constantemente hacía su destino.

Rosette iba a soltarse corriendo hasta que el demonio que la acompañaba la había sujetado de su muñeca haciéndola retroceder hacia su escondite.

- Pero… -

Él la miraba con tristeza sintiendo la desesperación de la chica. Entonces negó con la cabeza sin decirle palabra alguna.

Rosette se asomó una vez más y no logró ver de nuevo a Chrno, se lo habían llevado rápidamente. Entonces, ella regresó con sus mejillas mojadas de lágrimas.

- Aún no –

El otro le susurró con tristeza y resignado por no poder hacer otra cosa más por ella y por Chrno. Si bien se hubiera atrevido a atacar a los guardias en ése momento, lo hubieran capturado debido al estado débil en el que aún se encontraba sin mencionar el hecho de que Rosette hubiera hecho algo por instinto al intentar rescatar al Demonio Sellado.

- Esperemos un poco más –

- ¿Cuánto es 'un poco mas'?... ¡Dime! – La chica sujetó débilmente la ropa del demonio mirándolo a los ojos con amargura.

El otro no hizo más que girar su cabeza a un lado sin poder tener respuesta hacia la chica.

Resignada, soltó las ropas del chico colocando sus manos en su pálido rostro ocultando sus evidentes lágrimas.

----

Había pasado un pequeño lapso de tiempo en lo que acomodaban la cámara y sus artefactos hacía la víctima.

Chrno fue acostado en una cama en forma de cruz, donde grilletes aprisionaban sus piernas, brazos, cuello y cintura. Sus ojos cansados miraban con melancolía los grifos que se extendían por todo el techo donde caería el agua bendecida.

Existían pequeños orificios negros en las paredes, cañones sin duda, donde dispararían pequeñas municiones afiladas con la intención de cortarle la piel y rociar el agua en la herida.

_Si que se aseguran que un demonio muera con el agua bendita… No será rápido como pensaba…_

Él se encontraba en una cámara hermética detrás de un grueso vidrio donde, del otro lado, habría testigos de su ejecución. De nuevo, serviría de espectáculo para todos aquellos tontos humanos.

El armazón donde se encontraba recostado se levantó lentamente hasta quedar en posición vertical, mirando hacia los testigos de su cruel sentencia.

Chrno suspiró pesadamente y dejó que el tiempo llegara. Se llenó de un sentimiento de impotencia y a la vez, de alivio. Ya había pasado por esto muchas veces a lo largo de cuatro años pero nunca lo vio tan cerca como ahora.

Entonces, del altavoz se escuchó una voz familiar, procediendo con el meticuloso itinerario.

- Es hoy, a las 12 de la media noche, que se cumple con la condena de Chrno el Pecador, el asesino de 100 demonios, sentenciado a muerte en la cámara de agua bendita –

_De nuevo él…_

Chrno había reconocido la voz y era sin dudarlo, la misma persona que había ido horas antes a su celda a proponerle que se uniera a él.

La monótona voz prosiguió empezando con la cuenta regresiva.

- Cinco… cuatro… -

El demonio escuchó claramente como cargas de municiones eran preparadas para ser disparadas en cuanto el contador llegara a cero. Apretó sus dientes mirando nerviosamente hacia los cañones situados en las paredes.

- Tres… -

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pequeño pecho haciendo que sudara frío. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor intentando buscar algo que pudiera serle de utilidad.

- Dos… -

Con ilusión, empezó a jalonear sus brazos intentando romper sin éxito los grilletes mientras miraba de reojo como de los grifos empezaba a escurrir el agua gota por gota.

- Uno… -

Resignado e inútilmente desesperado, cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras mostraba sus dientes esperando el momento en el cual todo acabaría para él.

- Cero… -

_Rosette… perdóname… no pude hacer nada._

Los cañones fueron disparados envolviendo el pequeño cuarto en humo proveniente de la explosión de las municiones. Ante la excitación del momento por parte de los testigos, el pequeño cuarto retumbó de manera alarmante asustando a éstos mientras se colocaban de pie en su lugar. Pedazos de concreto, que una vez fueron parte del techo, cayeron peligrosamente hacia el suelo golpeando a unos cuantos e hiriendo a otro tanto.

El cruel espectáculo pronto se volvió un terrible caos entre gritos y explosiones de cargas que se escuchaban del otro lado del vidrio. Una vez más, el cuarto se estremeció de manera alarmante haciendo estallar el vidrio arrojando partes de éste hacia las personas que trataban de salir desesperados del lugar.

El agua brotó con fuerza de los grifos asentando el humo.

Pronto, los espectadores se quedaron atónitos al presenciar que del otro lado de la habitación, se encontraba una enorme abertura que partía la pared a la mitad.

_Inexplicablemente, Chrno el pecador ya no se encontraba ahí._

* * *

Bieeeen! Al fin aqui esta el sexto capítulo. Espero que les haya agradado, para ser sincera, este capi es hasta ahora el más largo de la historia (no por mucho, pero algo es algo), y me tomó menos trabajo hacerlo xD Disfrute escribiendolo; me gusta ser melodramática, por eso hay escenas media lentas, llenas de tristeza y mar de llantos, jajajaja. 

Bueno, por otro lado, ahora voy a agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el capitulo, tanto a las que dejaron review como a las que no.  
¡Gracias chicos y chicas!

Intenten dejarme un review, al menos algo corto, si quieren nada mas con una carita feliz y ya xD esque, me gustaría saber que tantas personas leen la historia, para saber si dejo morir por la paz a mi pequeña y reciente profesion de escritora; si tengo madera o no ;-;U.

Reviews:

**Kikín**: Siii, me encanta el suspenso y melograma, como lo dije arriba xD. Y con respecto a lo que le pasa al pobre Chrno, pues hasta ahora desapareció y nadie sabe nada de él, que mala soy, como hago sufrir a los personajes ;-;! Y pues, no seas gacho, actualizo cada que puedo ¬¬U hago el esfuerzo por actualizar periódicamente y siguiendo una agenda, pero a veces no se puede ;; tenme paciencia. Y con lo otro, no me esfuerzo la verdad, me encanta escribir, a pesar de que no se si lo haga bien o no, pero hago un intento por hacerlo bien y hacer que los demás disfruten leyendo :)

**Lin** **Hashimoto**: Es la primera vez que me llega un review tuyo y espero de corazoncito que no sea la ultima vez ;-; jajajaja. En verdad me alegro enormemente que te haya gustado la historia, no pense que fuera buena ¬¬U se me hacía que estaba llena de puras cosas que ni al tema xD Y en cuanto a lo que me dices, ten por seguro que actualizaré rápido y con un poco de más extensión en los capítulos. Me imagino que un lector lo que aprecia es el contenido, pero no vendría mal un poquito de esfuerzo para poner un extra :) En general, gracias por pasarte en esta seccion y leer la historia.

* * *

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	8. Capítulo 7: Encuentro

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rebeliones**

_Por Flonne_

**Capítulo 7: "Encuentro"**

* * *

_Acaso… ¿Estoy muerto?_

No podía tener sensación a lo largo de todo su cuerpo; algo sin duda estaba mal o al menos eso creía. No creía que estar muerto se sentiría… ¿igual que estar vivo?

_No, no creo estarlo…_

De momento su cuerpo se fue llenando poco a poco de calor, un calor que no lograba comprender, pero sin duda era reconfortante y agradable. Entonces, se percató que había una pequeña parte en su cara que sentía húmeda y fría. Su mejilla estaba mojada.

_¿Estas… llorando?_

Él logró levantar con lentitud sus pesados párpados, dejando tiempo a que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a los pequeños ases de luz que se filtraban por sus pestañas. Había algo que le causaba dolor en sus ojos, era ésa luz que lo molestaba tanto…

¿R-Ro… sette? –

Su corazón se sobresaltó al apreciar con detenimiento la figura que se encontraba enfrente de su deteriorada vista. Sintió una incontenible alegría y a mismo tiempo una gran y profunda decepción.

Él seguía vivo y ella, seguía agonizando por eso.

- ¿Chrno?... ¡Chrno! –

Ella acarició, con una incontenible ternura, su opacado y sucio rostro aclarándolo de sus revueltos cabellos violetas. Se sentía aliviado de ver que su contratista se hallaba ilesa de ésos enloquecidos humanos.

Él se encontraba acostado con su espalda hacia el suelo, pero su cabeza en el regazo de ella; como cuando él despertó ante las dulces caricias de ella en aquél hotel que se encontraba en Chicago, cuando eran asechados por los Perseguidores y él iba a revelarle al fin su oscuro pasado… pero en cambio ella, lo comprendió y acepto sin siquiera haberlo escuchado.

Entonces Chrno salió de sus sueños, rompiendo el encanto al ver los ojos azules de ella llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿E-Estas bien Rose..? –

- ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado! –

Sin dejarlo terminar, ella se abalanzó contra Chrno abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando correr sus lágrimas mientras ella sufría pequeños espasmos a causa de su llanto.

- … –

No le importaba sentirse débil ni cansado, si bien lo que más le importaba en ésos momentos, era que Rosette se sintiera tranquila. No aguantaba verla llorar. Él acarició con sus pequeñas manos, la espalda de su contratista sintiendo como poco a poco sus llantos se opacaban.

- Pero… ¿Cómo…? –

Él la separó con cuidado para verla al rostro una vez que ella se había calmado. La miró de arriba abajo tratando de encontrar una inútil explicación de cómo había logrado sacarlo de ahí. Entonces, centró su vista en lo claro de los ojos de ella, mirando ingenuo la enorme alegría de la chica.

- ¿Cómo me sacaste de ahí? -

Como si hubiera preguntado algo prohibido, ella desvió su vista alzando su propia palma de la mano para colocarla en el codo del brazo contrario.

- Yo… yo no lo hice -

Chrno sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer lentamente su espalda. Si ella no había sido ¿entonces quien había sido?

- ¿Quien…?

- No hay tiempo, tenemos que ayudarlo –

- ¿A-Ayudar a quien? –

- Al demonio que te soltó –

Las pupilas de Chrno se achicaron al escuchar las palabras de Rosette. ¿Por qué un demonio habría de ayudarlo? Simplemente no tenía sentido.

- ¿Un demonio?. ¿Quién es? –

- No… no se su nombre –

- ¿Cómo no vas a saber su nombre? –

- Simplemente no se lo pregunté –

- ¿Y confiaste en él así como así? –

- Es que yo… no sentí que fuera capaz de hacer algo malo -

Un poco frustrado, Chrno trató de levantarse sin éxito; sus piernas estaban debilitadas y fue entonces que logró mirarse para apreciar su situación. Él se encontraba sumamente herido con cortadas en su piel así como partes débilmente quemadas.

Habían alcanzado a herirlo en la cámara de agua bendita.

- ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Así podr…-

- ¡NO!… - Al escucharse gritarle a Rosette de esa manera lo llenó de un resentimiento contra él mismo y tratando de remediar la situación, dibujó una pequeña y forzada sonrisa hacia ella – Rosette… estoy bien… -

Rosette miró el suelo con tristeza; se levantó de su lugar y miró de la misma manera a Chrno.

- El demonio me dijo que esperara en un lugar, que iría por ti, pero me advirtió que podría no haber esperanza. Él creyó que no llegaría a tiempo y que te matarían ahí mismo –

Chrno miraba con atención a Rosette, aún incrédulo de su historia. Los demonios no eran seres que ayudaran a los demás por el simple hecho de hacerlo, tendría que haber algo oculto, algo que a lo mejor Rosette había dejado escapar…

- Él te sacó de ahí y te llevó conmigo, entonces… se fue en dirección contraria para causar distracción, pero… lo atraparon –

- ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? –

- No lo se, pero el no puede usar sus poderes, tal como tú –

Él guardó silencio, sintiéndose completamente como un tonto al ser tan testarudo y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Pero, por otro lado, existía aquél congénere que lo había sacado de la cámara. Apretó con resignación sus puños tratando de encontrar alguna manera de ayudar a quien lo había ayudado.

Rosette miró directamente a los ojos de Chrno, esperanzada.

- Lo matarán si no hacemos algo –

Chrno, cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Algo _debía_ de haber estado tramando ese demonio; pero a pesar de todo, había logrado salvarle la vida.

Estaba en deuda con él.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo – Sentenció Chrno.

----

Había mucho movimiento por los pasillos, era a causa de su escape así como la aparición del demonio de ojos verdes. Al parecer, y era obvio al ver el estado de algunos lugares, que el demonio de ojos verdes había hecho una pequeña guerra dentro del edificio. Paredes rotas, techos estrellados y muros destruidos ya eran parte del patrón del lugar.

Vaya que había causado un gran revuelo por donde pasó.

Aprovechando el desorden y la histeria del lugar, Chrno y Rosette corrieron hacia donde la monja decía haber visto al otro volar para alejarse de ella minutos después de haber rescatado a Chrno.

Entonces, un pequeño sismo estremeció el lugar haciendo que Chrno se detuviera en seco haciendo que Rosette chocara contra él.

- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – La chica se había quedado junto con Chrno, asustada.

- No lo se… - Él la ayudaba a no caer mientras miraba con enfado alrededor tratando de presentir cualquier signo de mayor peligro. – Rosette, debemos de apurarnos, no es seguro este lug… -

En un segundo para otro, la pared del pasillo donde se encontraban explotó peligrosamente frente a ellos haciendo que Rosette gritara mientras se cubría con sus brazos el rostro. Chrno en cambio, se había mantenido frente a ella para tratar de protegerla de los escombros que habían salido volando.

Un bulto salió disparado al mismo tiempo de la explosión golpeándose fuertemente contra la pared contraria a la que recién había sido destruida, deteniendo su inercia en el lugar haciendo que ésta se sumiera por la fuerza del impacto.

Tanto la monja como el demonio de cabellos violetas tosieron debido al polvo que se había levantado en el lugar; Chrno dejó de hacerlo al escuchar como unos pasos eran escuchados desde el hueco de la pared.

- ¡R-Rosette…! –

La chica abrió sus ojos y alzo su mirada al reconocer la voz de quien la llamaba.

- ¡Es él Chrno! – La monja colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Chrno haciendo que éste prestara atención al frente, donde se encontraba su congénere.

Era ése mismo demonio de ojos verdes quien había salido disparado contra la pared, y ahora se encontraba levantándose pesadamente de entre los escombros ayudándose de sus brazos para poder hacerlo. Entonces, giró su cabeza mirando al par gritando con desesperación.

- ¡No hay tiempo, corran ahora! -

Chrno miró con asombro al demonio convertido en su forma original y no logró comprender el por que Rosette le había dicho que no podía hacerlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que los pasos provenientes del hueco de la pared de habían detenido y una silueta, aún opacada por el humo, había aparecido.

- ¿Oh?… ¿Eras tu quien estaba ayudando a la chiquilla y a Chrno? –

Rosette y Chrno detuvieron por un segundo sus respiraciones al escuchar al sujeto hablar. _Ésa_ voz era de reconocerse para ambos.

- ¡Eso no es de tu importancia! – El joven demonio terminó de levantarse escupiendo sangre hacia un lado y forzándose por hacerle frente a su enemigo. Con cansancio, convirtió su brazo en una lanza y voló con velocidad hacia el otro para atacarlo.

Con la misma velocidad, el otro evadió el ataque blandiendo su brillante espada hacia el demonio, haciéndole una cortada en su pecho orillando que este rugiera en dolor apartándose de él y sujetando su herida.

Una cruel carcajada fue escuchada por el portador de la espada bendita y caminó lejos del polvo dejándose revelar.

- ¡Tu! – Rosette gritó hacia el aire sintiendo una terrible impotencia.

- Ése maldito… - Chrno, que se encontraba enfrente de su contratista, se colocó en una posición donde sería capaz de defender a Rosette.

La persona que combatía con el joven demonio era la misma que había sido partícipe en el juicio de Chrno y de Rosette. Era exactamente la misma persona que había quemado a la Santa con su cigarrillo y haberle quitado el Reloj de la Vida. Era también la misma que había recurrido a Chrno para ofrecerle unirse con él, así como la misma que había contado los últimos segundos para el demonio en a cámara de agua bendita. Era ésa misma persona que vestía con arrogancia un traje azul marino con detalles en dorado, envolviendo sus manos en guantes blancos y ostentaba con zapatos negros; sin duda, un ser influyente dentro de la Sagrada Iglesia, y sin duda, una persona que buscaba a toda costa cumplir con el cometido que tuviera sin importarle que tantas vidas correrían de por medio.

- ¡Él tiene el Reloj! –

- ¿QUÉ? – Ambos demonios presentes gritaron al unísono al escuchar las palabras de la monja y la miraron esperanzados de haberse tratado de una cruel broma por parte de ella.

Lamentablemente, no lo era.

Aprovechando la distracción, el sujeto pateó con una enorme fuerza el costado del joven demonio aventándolo varios metros dejándolo en el suelo.

- ¡Eres una vergüenza para tu raza! – El sujeto de traje azul y cabello negro caminó con aires de victoria al tener dominado al alado.

- ¡CORRAN CON UN DEMONIO! – El demonio de ojos verdes terminó por rugirles mezclando su desesperación así como su dolor por el corte en su pecho y el golpe recibido en sus costillas. No podía seguir peleando, no resistiría y menos estaría convencido de dejarse morir si todo lo que hizo anteriormente haya sido en vano.

- Rosette ¡Vete de aquí! Yo iré por el reloj – Chrno miró con prisa a la chica sosteniéndola de sus hombros tratando de que entrara en razón y escuchara al otro demonio.

- Pero… -

- ¡VETE! – El pequeño demonio terminó por gritarle a su contratista soltándola de su agarre; se encontraba desesperado y angustiado al pensar que algo malo podría pasarle si se quedaba más tiempo en ése lugar. No estaría a salvo, y tampoco lo estaría si dejaba que se fuera sola, pero al menos no correría el riesgo de morir si era partícipe de la reciente batalla. – ¡Por favor! –

Sin tener remedio, y resignada, la chica miro con enojo a Chrno y por un segundo comprendió su actitud. Estaba protegiéndola. Levantó su mano y la coloco en la mejilla de él.

- Chrno… ten cuidado –

Él abrió de momento sus ojos rubí para ver únicamente a su contratista correr del lugar. Sintiéndose más tranquilo, giró para ayudar al demonio novato con la pelea que estaba ocurriendo.

El uniformado tenía uno de sus zapatos en la cabeza del demonio transformado, pisándolo con fuerza haciendo que el otro gritara de dolor.

- Eres un chiquillo imprudente incapaz de controlar tus propios poderes –

- A-Al menos, no soy una escoria c-como tu… - Soltó un grito más doloroso al sentir el enojo del otro en su cabeza.

- ¡Cállate mocoso! –

El sujeto de cabello negro achicó sus pupilas y en un segundo giro su cadera alzando su mano, sosteniendo en ella un pedazo de tubería que había sido usada como báculo. Había leído y cubierto el ataque de Chrno.

- ¿Cómo…? – Chrno había arrancado de la pared destrozada un pedazo de tubería que usaba con maestría, pero eso no fue suficiente para golpear siquiera al _simple_ humano.

_No, no es tan simple después de todo… _

De un movimiento, el uniformado blandeó el tubo haciendo que Chrno se soltara del objeto y de inmediato lo golpeó con una velocidad que el mismo demonio se le dificultó en observar.

Dejando aún lado al novato tirado, el humano caminó en dirección a Chrno riendo ostentosamente mientras giraba con maestría el tubo.

- ¡Déjalo Millem!. ¡Tu pelea es conmigo! – El orgullo del muchacho había sido pisoteado de una manera humillante, sin embargo su insistencia en derrotar al humano sobrepasaba cualquier cosa.

Chrno no entendió las intenciones del chico; o era demasiado listo y ágil en manejar las situaciones difíciles o era verdaderamente un mocoso obstinado e imprudente.

- No deberías de pronunciar mi nombre, una criatura como tu no _debe_ de hacerlo – Quedando en medio de ambos demonios, el sujeto alzó sus brazos apuntando sus palmas a cada uno dejando caer al suelo el 'arma' que Chrno había usado en su contra.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron en sorpresa inútiles de evadir el ataque del humano. Uno estaba en su forma sellada y no podía permitirse arriesgar la vida de su contratista para salvarse, mientras que el otro, el otro estaba indispuesto en esos momentos.

Otra explosión, más fuerte que las anteriores, estremeció el ala completa del edificio, quedando completamente en ruinas el pasillo que había servido como campo de batalla para la tan disputada pelea.

----

Rosette se quedó estática en su lugar colocando la mano en su pecho, donde antes colgaba el Reloj de la Vida.

De haberlo tenido, seguramente lo hubiera usado sin dudar para ayudar a Chrno como fuera.

_Chrno…_

* * *

Bueno aqui quedó otro capítulo mas que se añadió a la historia; cada vez esta quedando mas bizarra ¿no creen? Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado hasta ahora :) 

Al fin ya rescataron a Chrno, y vaya que tardaron mucho ¬¬ El pobrecillo ya no puede estar cerca de Rosette sin que pase algo malo... Lo rescatan y luego le dice a Rosette que se aleje... ¡Ah como son estos demonios de hoy en dia! ¬¬U

En fin, sin más rodeos contestaré los reviews de las personas que tan amablemente dejaron a esta humilde autora ;-;

Reviews:

**Leky**: Wow O.oU Se te juntaron varios capitulos y al final quedaste mas picado que antes xD! Perdoname la verdad! Te digo, soy una autora que siempre deja en suspenso todo ¬¬UU Pero es el toque personal xD! Jajajajaja El Asesino de 100 Demonios tiene nuevo nickname 'Chrno el Houdini' xD! Pues aparentemente si la armo más que ni el propio y famosísimo escapista O.oU Chrno es todo un experto en escapes, hasta espectáculo hizo con sus efectos de humo y luces xD! Y sip... según Rosette los demonios tienen un estado de 'ahorro de energia' 9-9 Lo interpretó mal, que querias, es Rosette ¬¬U. Lamento el cliffhanger en el pasado capítulo, pero era para hacerle de emocion xD! Aunque... tal parece que aqui te dejé igual con el final de este capítulo xD ... No te enojes ;-; . En fin, gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leer la historia, asi como dejar reviews de capitulos pasados ;-; GRACIAS!

**kikín**: Perdoname por haberte dejado con ansias por el siguiente capítulo, pero esque me pedías actualizarlo al día siguiente que lo subi xD no iba a dar tiempo a los demás (si es que hay) a que leyeran el capitulo ;-; Ademas... creo que también dejé con emocion este capitulo... a ver si puedes aguantar a ver que sucede... Y por otro lado, tus peticiones si seran escuchadas, pero nada mas se un poco mas paciente ¬¬UU.  
Y lo otro pues... creo que se me esta haciendo vicio, jajaja eso es bueno, no era muy dada a escribir ¬¬U. Pero en fin, te agradezco mucho tu review y el que te hayas puesto a leer el nuevo chappy :D Saludos!

**Lin Hashimoto**: Eso de los flashbacks si los pongo para poner énfasis en ciertos aspectos que después serán de interés en la historia. El flashback del caoítulo pasado, efectivamente mencionaba que los demonios actúan por insinto, pero el problema era de que ése recuerdo no era de Chrno ;-; era del otro demonio que ayudaba a Rosette, ése que no tiene nombre aun xD! Al menos ése flashback en especial era para señalar que el demonio que ayuda a Rosette es un tanto... animal xD Por otro lado, es bueno saber que llevo bien el ritmo de la historia, nada mas que ahi disculpenme si los dejo con un mega suspenso al final de cada capitulo. Y gracias por tus animos :D

**Renaissance Lady-K:** Chica tranquila! no es gran cosa el que se te haya pasado un review de un capitulo OoU En serio n-nU Lo importante es que hayas podido reponerte de todo lo que te paso recientemente. Y con relación al resto de tu review: Vaya que soy mala... el pobre demonio aun no tiene nombre ¬¬UUU solo es 'el tipo con ojos verdes', 'el tipo de cabello platino', o somplemente 'el otro tipo' xDU pobrecillo, me ha de estar odiando ahora mismo ;-; Y si es tierno, en unos aspectos, y en otros es un poco parecido a Chrno pero, como se dice, 'es solo una apariencia' aun no sabemos en verdad que hace o que trama o-oU Y en cuanto al sueño del chaval o-oU perdona si la redacción estuvo media sangrienta y cosas por el estilo, pero al final fue un horrible trauma por el que pasó, asi que tenia que ser medio freak O-oU Pobrecillo. Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras de apoyo n-nU en verdad me hacen sentir hasta apenada, haces que me hagan rojizas mis mejillas u-uUU jajajajaja. Espero te siga gustando la historia hasta donde va :D Mucha suerte y saludos!

* * *

¡Gracias por seguir atentos a la historia!


	9. Capítulo 8: Verdades

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rebeliones**

_Por Flonne_

**Capítulo 8: "Verdades"**

* * *

- ¡Imprudente! – 

Chrno se encontraba con sus ropas sumamente deterioradas a causa de la explosión recibida. Estaba enormemente molesto, molesto con él mismo por ser incapaz de haber hecho algo por su propia cuenta, y molesto con el joven demonio que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos.

- ¡Cállate! Al menos agradece que te salve tu inútil pellejo – Le contestó de la misma manera el chico.

- ¡No te pedí que lo hicieras! – Chrno gritó con más molestia que antes.

- Pero bien que la Santa hubiera sufrido por tu muerte –

Chrno se quedó atónito; era verdad, Rosette hubiera llorado por horas... días incluso, nunca se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias que tendría en Rosette su ausencia…

_Maldición…_

El joven extendió sus desgastadas alas dejando al descubierto tanto a él como a Chrno. Había hecho un escudo protegiéndolos a ambos del ataque de ése humano.

- ¿Estás bien? – Después de vacilar unos segundos, Chrno se levantó con lentitud del suelo mirando con preocupación al joven. El otro, agitaba sus alas tratando de quitarse de encima todo el polvo y escombros que había aguantado al resguardarlos a ambos.

- Un poco… -

- No debiste hacerlo pero, gracias… –

Había ido a ayudar al demonio en su batalla y sin embargo, sólo sirvió de estorbo para él. Estando en ésa forma no lograría hacer nada; si lo pensaba con detenimiento, **no** había hecho nada para poderle ser de apoyo.

El chico sujetó con fuerza su cabeza ante el síntoma de dolor que le inundó el cuerpo de un segundo a otro.

- ¿Que tienes? – Chrno no sabía exactamente que era lo que le pasaba o si estaba herido, entonces llegó a su cabeza las palabras de Rosette.

…_Él no puede usar sus poderes, tal como tú…_

El joven demonio, que claramente era del mismo tamaño que Chrno estando ambos en su verdadera forma, opacó su transformación hasta regresar a ser el demonio que Rosette había conocido en la celda.

Fatigado e hincado, dejó caer pesadamente sus brazos mientras sus rostro se volvía sombrío.

- No puedo mantenerme en aquella forma… - Terminó por romper el silencio, haciendo su pesada confesión ante Chrno.

- ¿Por qué no¿Tienes a caso un contrato? –

El chico soltó un fuerte suspiro en modo de risa, entonces giró su cabeza para mirar al compañero de la Santa.

- No, yo no tengo un contrato; no del modo del que lo conoces –

Chrno ayudó a levantar del suelo al otro, sujetando un brazo en sus hombros. Lo encaminó hasta un lugar fuera de los escombros y lo sentó recargado a la pared para que pudiera reponerse un poco. Entonces giró su cabeza en busca del supuesto _Padre_. No se sentía a gusto y mucho menos confiado al saber que un enemigo podría estar asechándolos.

- Tienes que ir a buscar a Rosette –

Chrno giró hacia al chico, mirándolo de una manera que no comprendía sus palabras. Eran claras y específicas, sin embargo no conocía el _por que_ de aquello.

- Millem debe de estar detrás de ella – Sentenció el joven.

Si eso era cierto, entonces Rosette no tenía posibilidades algunas en contra del él. Había dejado fuera de combate a dos demonios adultos… bueno a un demonio adulto y a un novato. Pero eso no era el caso, él no era un simple humano y estando Rosette en ése estado; desarmada y sin el Reloj de la Vida, la convertía como cualquier civil que haya protegido anteriormente.

- Pero… ¿Qué relación tiene él con todo esto? – Preguntó Chrno.

- Es algo demasiado complejo que no debería de decirte ahora –

- ¡Sólo contesta! –

Resignado, el joven soltó otro suspiro agarrando con fuerza uno de sus hombros. Lo tenía dislocado y sus legiones aún eran muy inmaduras para ayudar a regenerarlo con velocidad.

- Él es un Padre; al menos eso dijo ser cuando se presentó conmigo… -

Chrno no estaría dispuesto a escuchar toda una enrome historia de cómo se generó la Tierra y el universo; al referirse con '_que relación había'_ era para que el chico pudiera contestarle directamente y si rodeos, eso que había preguntado.

- Lo lamento, pero necesito saber exactamente a que nos enfrentamos – Interrumpió Chrno enojado.

- Muy bien entonces, _él no es humano_, si eso querías escuchar –

- ¡Eso ya lo se! Un humano no destruye un corredor completo –

- ¿Entonces que quieres que te diga, maldición¿Qué quieres de mí? –

- Quiero la verdad –

El chico, sumamente molesto, se alzó colocándose con agresividad delante de Chrno mirándolo con resentimiento. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron tiñendo con un color rojo claro.

- Si quieres escuchar la maldita verdad entonces no esperes que te haga una reseña de todo lo que ha pasado; además, no es algo que tendría que discutir contigo, si bien diré algo, será a la Santa, no a ti -

Chrno apretó sus puños enseñando con enojo sus colmillos haciéndose frente al muchacho. Tenía que levantar un poco su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, pero eso no impediría el darle una lección al mocoso. Si bien, él seguía siendo un demonio de alto rango y una simple estatura de una apariencia no mostraría el resultado del choque entre sus fuerzas.

- ¿Quién diablos eres? – La voz de Chrno se había hecho grave debido al enojo que recorría con velocidad su cuerpo. Era un instinto de superioridad mostrar enemistad entre demonios si la situación lo daba, después de todo, era su naturaleza ser así.

- Eso… no te importa –

- ¡Claro que me importa! Ayudaste a Rosette sin una razón aparente. ¡Habla¿Que estas tramando al ayudarnos? –

_¿Ayudarlos…?_

El joven demonio mostró a Chrno sus largos y afilados colmillos dándole, con el acto, la única respuesta que recibiría por parte de él. Entonces giró dejando mostrar su ensangrentada espalda. El chico apretó tanto sus puños que poco a poco empezaron a derramar su oscura sangre.

Estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Estaba perdiendo control de él mismo.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! –

- Primero quiero que me respondas – Chrno quería escuchar algo mas del él, no se iría sin obtener antes una respuesta.

El otro volteó con sus ojos brillando tenuemente.

- ¡Vete, ayuda a la Santa!... por favor – Lo último fue pedido de una manera desesperada y suplicante, el chico miraba con frustración a la cara de Chrno; trataba de explicarle lo grave de la situación, pero no podía. Estaba siendo cegado por su propia ira.

Entonces Chrno entendió lo que pasaba.

- Tranquilo, trata de no pensar en otra co… -

Por una fuerte patada en el rostro, Chrno fue lanzado hacia la pared chocando contra ésta. Él se agarró, con su morena mano, el golpe en su cara. Un hilillo de sangre escurría de su boca.

_El chico es inestable._

Chrno miró como el otro demonio estaba hincado con sus manos en el suelo respirando fuertemente tratando de contenerse, eso era malo, muy malo. Pronto no reconocería quien era aliado y quien no. Chrno se levantó de su lugar limpiando con la maga de su chaqueta roja la sangre que caía de su boca y corrió en dirección hacia el demonio.

Justo antes de llegar, el chico volteó su rostro hacia Chrno, entonces, la poca y oscura miasma acumulada alrededor del chico desapareció de pronto.

Él estaba agotado, había usado en exceso su poder.

El chico cayó semiinconsciente al suelo dejado a Chrno sumamente desconcertado. Corrió hasta colocarse al lado del chico, mirando con detenimiento sus heridas; sus omoplatos, donde debajo de éstos nacían las alas de los demonios, se encontraban sumamente heridos. Era a causa de sus transformaciones, lo hacían sufrir y no estaba seguro del por que.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Cuestionó Chrno con inquietud al observar al chico.

- …Llegarán en cualquier momento, _él_ sabe que no hemos muerto… –

- ¡Entonces levántate, tenemos que irnos! -

- Te salvé en más de una ocasión, no puedo hacerlo más veces –

- ¿Qué dices? –

- No debes dejar que ambos mueran, son parte del plan de Millem –

- ¿Qué plan? No entiendo –

Forzando su propio cuerpo a levantarse, el chico se apoyó del hombro de Chrno para poder hacerlo. Preocupado, el Pecador notó el estado en el que se encontraba el hombro del otro, si bien, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde la explosión y aún lograba recuperarse, sin contar el hecho que estando en su verdadera forma tampoco se regeneró.

- Aún eres una cría… ¿no es cierto? –

El chico miró con gracia a Chrno, le era algo extraño creer que el niño, con vestimenta roja, al lado de él tenía mucha mas experiencia de lo que se podía imaginar. Rió al sentirse como un infante, aun más pequeño que el demonio mayor que se encontraba al lado suyo.

- Creo no tener más de 20 años –

- Ya veo… pero, hay algo que no me respondiste… ése plan del Padre Millem… ¿De qué se trata exactamente? –

Chrno sentía más que nunca la intriga en su mente, _¿Por qué exactamente una cría de demonio estaría involucrada en problemas tan serios con la 'Sagrada Iglesia'?_. Bueno, era obvio, la iglesia tenía como uno de sus principales objetivos exterminar a los de su raza, pero por otro lado, el chico no era como los demonios que Rosette y él eliminaban día con día; no era de clase menor ni era tampoco legiones controladas por otro demonio de más poder. Él era distinto a los demás que haya conocido, era parecido a él mismo y a aquel demonio de lo traicionó, Aion.

¿_Qué_ era él?

El chico dejó de apoyarse de Chrno; tenía la certeza de poder mantenerse por él mismo.

- Hay algo que primero me gustaría que entendieras… El único objetivo de Millem, que hasta ahora le conozco, es poder utilizar el poder de los nuestros para sus propósitos personales. Es una pena que no sepa exactamente qué planea hacer, pero esta buscando demonios poderosos para poder usarlos y me imagino, que armar una rebelión en contra de la iglesia –

- …La visita en la celda… -

Chrno miró hacia el suelo, recordando y entendiendo el por qué el Padre lo había visitado a su celda ofreciéndole una alianza a cambio de su lealtad.

_Planeaba algo más profundo que solo usar mis poderes._

- ¿Qué visita? –

- El Padre fue antes de mi sentencia, ofreciéndome que me uniera a él… –

Los ojos del chico se abrieron al escuchar las palabras de Chrno.

- ¡Eso es! –

- Él hizo que nos sentenciaran, a Rosette y a mí, para poder utilizarme – Chrno completó la idea del chico al descubrir la verdadera intención del supuesto Padre.

- Exacto –

Desde un principio estaba todo planeado, Chrno y Rosette habían sido detenidos y sentenciados con la única intención de hacerlos llegar al Vaticano y poder chantajear al demonio mayor con la vida de su Contratista.

_Ése maldito…_

Todo había sido una farsa bien planeada para separar a Chrno de Rosette y obligarlo a trabajar con la Iglesia, a trabajar con el Padre Millem. Esa era la explicación del por qué el Padre los había investigado desde que el demonio había pisado tierra bendita al entrar al convento de Magdalena hacía cuatro años.

- Pero… a pesar de eso… ¿Por qué ahora intenta matarnos? – Preguntó Chrno tras haber resuelto el dilema de sus aparentes e inventadas sentencias.

- Debe de haber encontrado algo que le ayudara en su plan y ahora ustedes ya no son de utilidad; _si no están con él, sólo le estorban_ – Con melancolía el chico recitó la frase que llevaba tiempo en su mente.

- A ti… -

- ¿Perdón? -

- ¿Te hizo lo mismo verdad? Es por eso que estabas aquí encerrado –

- Si, él me descubrió hace mucho tiempo atrás… Me había negado a unirme a él desde un principio y organizó una cacería en mi contra… murieron muchos por eso… en fin, me encarceló hasta que pudiera serle de ayuda o que yo cambiara de opinión –

- Lo lamento… -

- No hay por que hacerlo, después de todo, _no soy algo_ que pudiera servirle de todas maneras –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

Los agudos oídos de los demonios percataron, que a lo lejos, soldados de la iglesia se acercaban al área destruida, donde se encontraban. Ambos se miraron y huyeron del lugar en busca de Rosette.

Se encontraban corriendo por la parte externa del edificio atravesando el enorme y verde patio; si bien se encontraban al aire libre, eso no significaba que pudieran salir corriendo o volando así como así. El área completa del edificio se encontraba encarcelada en una enrome barrera cruciforme de tipo Serafín, la más poderosa de todas, imposible de traspasar para los de su raza.

- ¿Dónde le dijiste a la Santa que esperara? – El chico mantenía pegado a su pecho el brazo lastimado mientras corría.

- Yo… no le dije donde - Con vergüenza, Chrno confesó no haberle mencionado nada a Rosette; en ése momento no le importaba donde lo hiciera, sólo que se mantuviera lejos del lugar y a salvo. Nunca se le cruzó por su mente la idea de mencionarle un lugar donde esperara.

- ¿Qué?… ¿Y cómo pretendes encontrarla en todo este enrome lugar? –

- Debe de haber alguna manera de encontrarla –

- Diablos, como eres descuidado –

- ¿Disculpa? Creo que el único descuidado de los dos eres tú, prueba está tu hombro – Los ojos de Chrno se achicaron por resentimiento ante el comentario del otro.

- Eso me pasó por salvarte, agradece que lo haya hecho –

_Éste chico es imposible…_

Chrno simplemente no podía seguir discutiendo en un tema donde nunca terminarían. Resignado terminó por cortar la discusión antes de que se saliera de control.

- Será mejor que te arregles ese hueso antes de que tus legiones piensen que ésa es su ubicación –

- Después lo haré –

Chrno se detuvo en seco y sujetó el brazo lastimado del joven por la muñeca, y aprovechando la inercia del demonio de ojos verdes en seguir corriendo, éste fue parado de momento por el estirón que se propinó, cayendo al suelo con un fuerte grito de dolor. Chrno escuchó al momento de detener al joven como su brazo se arregló con un sonido seco emitido por su estructura ósea al reacomodarse.

Con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, Chrno soltó el brazo del chico mientras éste aún se mantenía en el suelo recuperándose y girando en el césped por el dolor.

- ¡MALDICIÓN¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? – Enojado y sumamente adolorido, el chico le gritó mientras lo observaba desde el suelo.

- Fue por tu propio bien – Chrno, en victoria, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras le sonreía.

- ¡Argh!... ¡Maldito! Lo hiciste con intención –

- Claro que así fue, te advertí que podría sufrir consecuencias tu hombro si no se acomodaba -

Chrno ayudó al resentido demonio a colocarse de pie, mientras éste agitaba su hombro recuperando la movilidad.

----

Él los estaba vigilando desde lo lejos, detrás de uno de los enormes ventanales que daban al oscuro patio, era de noche pero eso no impedía el poder presenciarlos con claridad. Se le había escapado esa chiquilla pero no por mucho tiempo. Si los mantenía vigilados podría llegar a encontrarla gracias a ellos. Prefirió no dejarse descubrir hasta saber el paradero de la Santa, y entonces haría lo que debió hacer desde hacía mucho.

- Te dije que sería de utilidad si dejabas a ambos vivos, Millem –

Una sombra se acercó por la espalda del Padre, haciendo que éste riera sarcásticamente.

- Cuando encuentren a la Santa, tráemela – Millem le contestó al recién llegado, mientras miraba con cierto resentimiento al joven demonio, quien estaba gritándole a Chrno.

- ¿Y que hago después con ésos dos? –

Una mueca de satisfacción de dibujó en el rostro del Padre en tan sólo pensar en el final de aquellos demonios que rechazaron su oferta.

_- Deshazte del Pecador Chrno y somete al chiquillo, hasta que entienda su posición, hasta que entienda que sigue siendo mi **hijo** - _

_----_

* * *

Otro capitulo más. Creo no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar; de todas maneras, espero que les guste este capítulo:D Es igual de largo (o corto mejor dicho) que los demás, simplemente no logró extender del tamaño actual los caítulos, mi mente se seca después de un rato de escribir y precisamente es cuando se acaba el capi ¬¬U Se pone en huelga, pero bueno, jejeje.

Puse con anticipación en línea el capi de esta semana (que correspondía actualizarlo en el fin de semana), por que necesito un poquito más de tiempo para seguirle a la historia, lamentablemente no he podido seguirla por una u otra razón, y para que después no los deje a la mitad sin ningún capi ni nada, me di a la tarea de subirlo antes de tiempo.

Ahora si, a contestar los reviews que me dejaron tan amablemente :D

**Leky**: Gracias por tus palabras! - Y respecto a quien es el otro demonio y Millem, pues... creo que en este capítulo no se resolvió mucho la duda si no que salieron más xD solo salió a relucir una pequeña relacion que tienen entre los dos - a ver que te parece. No me vayas a gritar cuando termines de leer T-T lamento haber dejado asi el capitulo, pero tu sabes, fue culpa de mi agotado cerebro - U culpalo a él. xDU Espero te haya gustado el tipo de final que taaanto te gusta jejejeje U.

**kikín**: Sip, estuvo medio cuero el capi pasad, todo meloso o por el estilo xDU Tienes razón, ya faltaba momentos asi, por eso lo puse, se habían tardado milenios en reencontrarse ¬¬U que lentos xDU. Si... soy perversa... MUAJAJAJAJA. xD! Bueno para ti tambien va: aqui esta el nuevo capi, me dices que tal cuando lo leas:D

**Lin Hashimoto**: LinLin-Chan! ;-; Perdoname por ser malvada y perversa! Ahora me vas a decir cosas mas malas cuando hayas leido el final de este xDU lo lamento. Aqui tienes el siguiente capi, a ver si no te dejo mas dudas de lo que ya tiene la historia... que lo dudo, te he de haber dejado muchas mas :S no te enojes! ;-;! Y no te preocupes, no te desquites con tu pc ;-; nada mas me hablas y te envio el capi cuando no puedas leer el que esta. :)  
se va al rincon con LinLin

* * *

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

* * *


	10. Capítulo 9: Nombre

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rebeliones**

_Por Flonne_

**Capítulo 9: "Nombre"**

* * *

- Debe de estar en el lugar donde nos escondimos cuando planeábamos rescatarte – Dijo sin importancia el joven, mientras mantenía su paso a trote a la par con Chrno. 

Al demonio mayor le entró un sentimiento extraño que recorrió sus venas al escuchar tal oración.

- ¿Estuvieron escondidos? –

_¿….Juntos?_

- Es obvio que estuvimos escondidos. Debimos de haberlo hecho para resguardarnos, de no haberlo hecho, nos hubieran atrapado y tú no estarías aquí… - El chico contestó con sarcasmo, además resultaba algo aparente el hecho de esconderse, era lo que ambos demonios habían hecho a lo largo de su carrera por el patio en lo oscuro de la noche.

- Ah, cierto… - Chrno se sintió como un tonto, la verdad era que no tenía razón por la cual reaccionar de esa manera.

_¿O en verdad si la había?_

- Es por el segundo corredor a la derecha, en un cuarto de utilerías – Señalaba la dirección hacia Chrno mientras seguían corriendo – Pero ten cuidado, por que por ese mismo pasillo hacen patrullas –

- ¿Y cómo es que llegaron allí? –

- ¿…Corriendo? –

- … - Chrno giró sus ojos en modo de desesperación.

- ¡Rápido, por aquí! – El chico dobló con velocidad hacia el tan mencionado corredor haciendo que Chrno regresara y siguiera su paso. Había estado pensando en otras cosas que perdió el sentido de a donde se dirigían.

El chico abrió rápidamente una puerta gris e ingresó de inmediato. Para su fortuna (o no tanto), fue recibido con un golpe de un objeto de metal en su cara; no pudo haberlo esquivado, iba demasiado rápido y distraído como para notar que lo esperaban.

- ¡Argh! – Se sujetó con fuerza su rostro entre ambas manos mientras se agachaba.

Chrno entró caminando hacia la habitación mirando con algo de miedo al demonio que se resentía del golpe.

La persona causante de eso era Rosette sin duda…

- ¡Lo lamento tanto! No sabía que eras tú, entraste muy rápido y me asus… ¡Chrno! – La chica olvidó por completo su error y aventó la cubeta de metal con la que había golpeado al demonio para ir a recibir a Chrno; lamentablemente, su descuido hizo que nuevamente el chico fuera golpeado.

Con enojo, el demonio aventó con fuerza la cubeta hacia una de las esquinas de la pequeña habitación.

- ¡Chrno¿Estas bien? – La chica se colocó justo enfrente del pequeño, sonriendo tan gustosamente que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados de la alegría.

- Estamos bien Rosette – Chrno le contestó de la misma manera, sonriendo.

El chico se recuperó limpiando sus desgastadas prendas y miró a la pareja. Sintió una pequeña alegría y a la vez, una leve tristeza. Limpió su garganta con vergüenza de interrumpir su pequeño encuentro desde que habían llegado al edificio.

Ambos voltearon al escuchar al demonio, y apreciaron un pequeño nerviosismo en él.

- Lo lamento… pero, debemos de investigar la forma de recuperar el Reloj de la Vida de la Santa; puede que Millem tenga planeado hacer algo con él –

_¿Cambió su manera de hablar acaso?_

- ¿Millem? – Preguntó Rosette al escuchar el nombre.

- Es la persona que se encargó de su juicio, señorita –

- Con que ése es un nombre… – Analizó Rosette.

- Está en lo correcto, él puede aparentar ser un Padre común y corriente, pero no se confié de ello –

- ¿No es un Padre? –

El demonio rió nerviosamente ante la pregunta – Si lo es, solamente que no _es tan común y corriente_ en cuanto a la naturaleza de su persona, él no es un humano y debemos de proteger su seguridad; él puede estar planeando hacer algo en su contra -

Chrno únicamente escuchaba con suma atención la conversación de ambos chicos. Entonces se decidió a hablar.

- Rosette, tenemos que sacarte de aquí – Chrno sujetó con suavidad el antebrazo de la chica mostrando su preocupación en cuando a su seguridad.

- No me iré sin ustedes, simplemente no puedo dejarlos – Rosette miro a los ojos de Chrno.

- Al menos ustedes dos deben de resguardarse en un lugar seguro; estando en la zona del enemigo no es nada seguro –

- Pero… - Rosette intentó contradecir al chico, pero él la interrumpió.

- Lo lamento, pero me aseguraré que ustedes se encuentren lejos de aquí, se un lugar por el cual pueden escapar –

- Vamos entonces – Con esa frase, Chrno terminó la conversación y los tres salieron de la habitación corriendo de regreso hacia el patio del edificio.

Los dos congéneres y la Santa mantuvieron su paso hasta el patio, donde el chico de ojos verdes los paró haciendo que se reunieran con él. Al parecer tenía un pequeño plan que funcionaría si todos se encontraban sincronizados.

- Hay un túnel, que pasa por debajo del patio hasta fuera del cerco del edificio, si pasan por ahí podrían burlar la barrera y salir ilesos – El chico hincado, explicaba al par moviendo una vara sobre la tierra tratando de dibujar un poco-entendible-mapa.

Chrno miraba con atención los jeroglíficos del chico mientras una pequeña gota de sudor caía de su cien.

- Eso de ahí… ¿Qué es? – Dijo con un poco de vergüenza al señalar un punto específico en el 'mapa'.

- Es un pasillo… - Frustrado, contestó de mala gana al Pecador – Esta bien pues, no se dibujar del todo bien, pero al menos se entiende, no seas tan duro conmigo –

Rosette miró enojada a Chrno, éste la miró de regreso y entendió la acción de ella como un regaño. Bajó su vista avergonzado tratando de disculparse con la monja.

- ¡Argh! – Fastidiado terminó por borrar su pequeño dibujo agitando la tierra con su mano – En fin, mejor se los diré – Limpiaba sus manos de la tierra sacudiéndolas una con otra – Tienen que esperar en las puertas de ése túnel a que yo les abra. El mecanismo que lo hace está alejado de aquí, así que iré yo para activarlo. No pueden abrir de ninguna otra manera las puertas, son de piedra y tienen inscripciones sagradas sin contar con que están protegidas con una barrera cruciforme independiente a la del edificio –

- ¿Y una vez abiertas…? – Rosette trató de decir con otro enfoque la pregunta, cosa que fue entendida por ambos demonios.

Chrno miró hacia el otro, que no hizo más que bajar su vista con tristeza.

- Ustedes tendrán que irse, no pueden esperarme. Yo me quedaré aquí –

- ¿Por qué? – Se atrevió a preguntar Chrno en lo que el chico trataba de evitar su rostro hacia ellos.

- Por que tengo que hacerlo – Terminó por alzar su rostro hacia ellos, sin explicar el motivo – Mi objetivo es protegerlos, y es lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo – Aclaró con fuerza su garganta para olvidar el tema y enfocarse en el escape – Las puertas para el túnel están escondidas en el ala norte, cerca del pasillo principal; tienen que meterse a una capilla que hay ahí, y debajo de la segunda estatua de uno de los santos al final de ésta, hay una escotilla escondida. Tienen que mover la estatua, pero tengan cuidado que puede estar muy pesada. Una vez adentro, tienen que seguir derecho, y en la intersección doblan a la derecha. Van a seguir hasta encontrar unas puertas de madera, esas las pueden destruir, explotar o simplemente abrir, todo está si se encuentran cerradas o no, una vez que pasaron van a seguir hasta encontrar las puertas de piedra que les dije.

Con tanta información, tanto Chrno como Rosette estaban confundidos y nada seguros que podrían llegar allí sin ayuda. Parecía sumamente complicado y lleno de detalles, pero el que más poder de retención de memoria que tenía entre los dos era el Pecador. Éste tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza, tratando de asimilar toda la explicación esperanzado de no haber perdido ningún detalle. Cansado, volteó a ver a su compañera para buscar algún apoyo; ella estaba perdida y seguramente había olvidado todo… tenía su rostro lleno de frustración.

- ¡Es demasiado difícil! – Explotó la chica sujetando su cabeza con una mano.

El chico rió nerviosamente – Espero no haber olvidado nada más, si no, ahí si habría problemas –

- ¿Qué, estás loco¡Vas a tener que guiarnos para ir hasta allá! – Nuevamente la monja se expresó con frustración mirando con resentimiento al chico que reía al verla de esa manera.

- Ya le dije señorita, no puedo hacerlo, luego no habrá quien altere la seguridad de las puertas – Colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza al sentirse culpable del enojo de la chica.

- Yo puedo ir mientras tu guías a Rosette – Interrumpió Chrno al sentir que de esa manera funcionaría mejor el plan.

- No puedo dejarte hacer eso –

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Por que el mecanismo para abrir el túnel se encuentra en la oficina de Millem, y lo más seguro es que se encuentre ahí esperando… -

Rosette sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de golpe al escuchar las palabras del chico. Entonces estalló en enojo.

- ¡¿Y que te hace pensar que si tu vas no te matará?! –

- Por que… el no puede matarme aunque quisiera –

- ¿Qué es lo que dices? – Alzó Chrno de la misma manera que su contratista contra el otro.

- ¿Por que no solo… hacen lo que les digo? Millem no me matará –

- Pues casi lo hace cuando peleabas contra él – Contestó Chrno.

- Puede que Millem tenga deseos de matarme, pero hay algo en él que no se atreve a hacerlo, no puedo explicárselos. Muchas veces intentó y no pudo. La batalla en el pasillo me dejó vivir por que no pudo terminar conmigo, es por eso que te advertí que nos estaba buscando… Solamente vayan allá y hagan lo que les digo… -

Chrno sintió una ira recorrer sus venas, entonces se colocó de pie mirando con enojo al chiquillo que lo miraba silencioso desde su posición.

- ¿Y como no sabré que se trata de una vil trampa por parte tuya?. ¿Cómo no sabré que en realidad estás trabajando para Millem? – Cuestionó el demonio, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus pequeños puños.

- ¿Cómo lo sabrías de todas maneras? Lamentablemente no estas en posición de cuestionar Pecador. O crees ciegamente o no lo haces y pereces en cámaras de agua bendita – Contestó el otro con el mismo tono sombrío de voz mientras se colocaba lentamente de pie mirando con resentimiento a Chrno. Después de que había conseguido rescatarlo de esa cámara, después de haberle salvado de un ataque contra Millem, después de que él mismo sufrió por su culpa… aún dudaba de él.

Rosette miró preocupada a ambos demonios y se colocó de pie colocándose en medio de los dos alzando sus manos.

- ¡Deténganse ahora mismo! – Entonces miró hacia Chrno – No tenemos otra opción más que confiar en él, él te salvó de la cámara y me sacó de la celda donde estaba; de haber hecho algo en contra nuestra ya lo habría hecho; puede que se trate de una trampa, pero no lo sabremos hasta que estemos ahí – Al terminar de decir esto, la monja se volteó con el chico - ¡Y tú! Mas te vale que no se trate de nada sucio, si no, seré yo personalmente quien se encargue de ponerle fin a todo esto – La chica bajó sus brazos y miro hacia Chrno y luego hacia el otro alzando aún más la voz - ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Desconcertados, ambos demonios asintieron débilmente e incapaces de mostrar otra cosa que no fuera respeto ante la chica. Sin duda tenía su carácter fuerte, pero por otro lado, servía para calmar las situaciones como la que se había presentado.

----

Los tres caminaban casi juntos; el chico se encontraba encabezando a los otros dos, mientras éstos caminaban a la par. Todos en silencio.

Únicamente se escuchaban los jóvenes al caminar sobre el húmedo césped. Habían estado así desde la pequeña riña que había ocurrido minutos antes.

Sin parar ni voltear, el que encabezaba el grupo se decidió a hablar en un tono bajo, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

- Asegúrense de no regresar al convento; desde ahora son fugitivos, si regresan ahí puede que los estén esperando… –

- No son así en el convento, somos una familia – Trató de explicar la chica ante el sentimiento de abandono por parte de las personas que habitaban en aquél sitio.

- Lamento eso señorita, solo hace más difícil que acepte la verdad. Después de todo, el convento sigue siendo parte de la Iglesia, si ésta los busca, el convento también –

Rosette miró hacia el suelo con sus manos juntas; sintió como la mano de Chrno se colocaba con melancolía sobre su hombro haciendo que ella volteara a verlo. Él le regalo una sincera y pequeña sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Si estamos juntos no nos atraparán, Rosette – Él cerró sus ojos tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su contratista.

Ella lo miró unos segundos hasta que detuvo su paso, haciendo que Chrno se sorprendiera y abriera sus ojos mirándola con preocupación.

_No estoy sola…_

De sus ojos azules empezaron a escurrir unas pequeñas lágrimas. De inmediato, la chica limpió su cara con su guante tratando de disculparse.

- Me entró algo en el ojo – Decía ella mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa algo forzada.

El chico miró de reojo como Chrno y la chica platicaban algo entre ellos y de igual manera detuvo su andar para esperarlos, algo alejado de ellos.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes Chrno – Alejó la mano de su rostro dejando ver sus mejillas teñidas de un tono rojizo.

- ¿Segura? –

- Si, en verdad no te preocupes. Vamos que el chico nos espera – Dicho esto, la monja comenzó su caminata haciendo que Chrno de momento saltara para emparejarse con ella.

Ambos llegaron con el chico y éste les miró unos segundos.

- Es aquí donde nos separamos – Él giró su rostro hacia la construcción haciendo que los dos también lo hicieran. Entonces miraron una gran puerta de madera que llevaba hacia dentro del edificio.

- Esa puerta los llevará al ala norte, de ahí ustedes tienen que encontrar el pasillo principal y la capilla – Sin más, el chico los dejó empezando a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

- ¡Espera! – Rosette lo detuvo sujetándolo del hombro.

- ¿Si, señorita? –

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

Chrno miraba con cierta expectativa hacia el chico.

- ¿Mi nombre, dice? – Preguntó mientras parpadeaba unas veces mirando el rostro interrogador de la monja.

- Si ¿debes de tener uno, verdad? –

El chico pensó unos segundos sin saber que contestar. Miró a Chrno por encima del hombro de Rosette y éste lo observaba sonriéndole levemente. Regresó su vista hacia la monja y cerró sus ojos apenado.

- Shura. Mi nombre es Shura, señorita –

Ella le sonrió y soltó al demonio.

- Entonces, nos volveremos a ver Shura –

El demonio miró con detenimiento a la monja y se sintió afortunado de haber conocido por fin a la persona que tanto protagonizaba las historias que le contaban. Después de todo, ella tenía un gran corazón como predecían algunos.

- Nos volveremos a ver, Rosette… Chrno – El chico se volteó de inmediato, echándose a correr entre lo oscuro del patio, con la intención de ayudar a ambos a salir de ese horrible lugar.

* * *

De nuevo, otra actualizada al capitulo. 

No debí adelantarme y subir el capitulo pasado xDU creo que a muchos les desconcertó, lo subi como a los 5 días despues de haber subido el capítulo 7. ¡Lo siento! Como les comenté, lo hice por que éste capítulo se iba a tardar en subir: Ando media apurada en cuestiones de tiempo y creí conveniente dejarles el capi anterior para que lo fueran leyendo. ¿Y que tal, les gusto? Espero que si la verdad, ;-; En fin, én la siguiente actualizada pondré un capítulo algo mas grande que los que ya están aquí; espero les agrade.

Aqui contesto a los reviews que me mandaron:

**Leky**¿Como que ya no te esta gustando? ;-; NOOOO prometo hacer los capitulos mejores cada vez y con mas explicaciones, pero no me dejeeeees!!! jajajajajajaja. Gracias por dejar tu review, espero te haya agradado este capitulo, el pobre estaba todo empolvado por que no tuve tiempo de subirlo ¬¬U que mala soy, pongo dudas y los dejo con ellas hasta que suba el siguiente. No te desesperes, prometo ir aclarando esas dudas en los siguientes capitulos, aunque sera de una en una, no de monton OoU, despues se me acaba la historia xDU.

**Renaissance Lady-K**¡¡Chica!! Ahora si un capítulo dedicado a tu review xD Ahora si ya tiene nombre el demonio parecidón a Chrno. Y si, precisamente, cada autor tiene su extraña manía de dejar a los autores con dudas clavadas xDU Pero que malas somos ¿no? Mala manía la mia, ya ví como te pone, jajajaja espero aguantes chica, no creo seguir con muchos caps mas la historia, pero la extenderé hasta donde pueda. Ahora te puedo decir que contados los capis no estan aun. De todas maneras hago resumen: perdona mi manía por dejar los capis a la mitad, no me mates ;-;UUU Ahi disculpame tu a mi por no haber dejado reviews en tus historias¡si las lei! Hice mi tarea a la mitad, jajajaja lei pero no alcance a dejar nada, perdoname! ;-; dejaré unos aunque sea ya que estén pasados. Jajajaja, saludos mujer y muchas gracias por todas tus palabras de apoyo, en verdad me dan ganas de seguirle a la historia n.n

**kikín**: Sorry por no haber dicho que ya había actualizado xDU pero ya vez, cuando lo actualice no fue buena semana - U. Ah que por cierto, con eso que leiste, así era ;-;U tenía que hacer énfasis en el hecho de que no había hecho nada el lindo demonio Chrno, pero creo que se me fue de mas xDU Y como eres exagerado ¬¬U nada mas por eso dejaste de entenderle, que malo xD. Y sip, aqui no salen los guiones bajos, que mala onda ¿no?, no dejan hacer bien las caritas ;-; jajajaja Gracias por dejar tu critica niño!

* * *


	11. Capítulo 10: Piezas

**Chrno Crusade**

**Rebeliones**

_Por Flonne_

**Capítulo 10: "Piezas"**

* * *

- Millem, apártate de ahí – Shura gritó efusivamente hacia el sujeto que se mantenía con suma confianza en su lugar; recargado por delante del escritorio con sus manos guardadas en la ostentosa chaqueta azul que vestía. 

- Sabes hijo que no lo haré – Él rió para aumentar aún más la tensión que había en su despacho.

- ¡Cállate!, Te dije que no me nombraras así, maldición, no soy tu hijo. Tu eres un inútil humano, yo soy un demonio; imposible haber parentesco. Apártate o tendré que matarte – El chico se colocó en una posición erguida, mientras su cabello se elevaba lentamente ante una aparente brisa que nacía de sus pies.

- ¿Oh si?... ¿Vas a matarme? Chiquillo insolente, después que te di comida y techo, sin olvidar que te dejé bajo mi cuidado personal ¿Así agradeces? – Molesto, y al ver que Shura tomaba en serio su amenaza, sacó sus manos de los bolsillos para revelar de éstos un par de pistolas con cargas de balas sagradas, apuntando directamente hacia la cabeza del otro – Te atreves a moverte y te arrancaré esos cuernos de la cabeza –

La aparente brisa parecía moverse con más violencia alrededor del cuerpo del chico haciendo que sus ropas respondieran ante la fuerza.

- Simple y patético humano, éstos cuernos no son de mi importancia – Su voz había cambiado y ahora miraba con odio hacia el Padre de cabellos negros. De sus manos lentamente salían a relucir sus afiladas garras causando terror en el Padre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al saber que la situación ya no la tenía controlada. Jaló el gatillo de una de sus pistolas y cerró sus párpados en el momento ante el ensordecedor sonido del arma; pero al volver la vista hacia el marco de la puerta, donde se encontraba Shura, sus piernas le temblaron al observar que la bala había impactado en la pared del corredor atravesando el umbral de su despacho.

El chico había desaparecido.

_No, se movió en un parpadear de mis ojos…_

Shura exhaló aire con fuerza, haciendo que los cabellos del padre se movieran hacia su rostro empañando su vista. El demonio estaba detrás de él, se había movido hacia su espalda y ahora estaba encima del escritorio. Lentamente, Millem giró su cuerpo para mirar al imponente muchacho con un horror que recorría sus venas haciendo su cuerpo estremecerse.

- Sh-Shura… yo no q-quería dispararte –

El chico no respondió, únicamente mostró sus afilados colmillos mientras se agachaba y acercaba su rostro hacia el otro. El Padre pareció escuchar un gruñido que salía de la áspera garganta del otro mientras miraba en los ojos rojizos de éste. Con temor, vaciló antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo distancia entre ellos.

- Te atreviste a dispararme con tus pequeños juguetes… - Se erigió encima del escritorio opacando la luz que entraba por el ventanal mostrando su imponente silueta.

- Y-Yo no quería – Molesto con su cobarde actitud, alzó nuevamente las armas hacia el otro.

Estaba asustado de ése demonio; Hacía años lo había encontrado en una de sus misiones por los barrios bajos de Michigan, cuando fue enviado a los Estados Unidos a investigar a uno de los pequeños Apóstoles. El infante demonio no recordaba que hacía ahí ni que era exactamente su verdadera naturaleza y le pareció buena idea 'domesticar' uno de los de su raza para poder utilizarlo después, pero aparentemente, el chico se había rebelado al que se autonombraba su padre; era un error, y tenía que borrarlo. No permitiría que su persona siguiera en alerta de algo que le _pertenecía_.

Un disparo se escucho nuevamente en el despacho, y esta vez había dado a su objetivo.

Shura rugió de dolor expandiendo sus alas mientras era expulsado a través del ventanal ante la fuerza de la bala recibida en su cuerpo. Desconcertado y herido, no pudo emprender vuelo y cayó de espaldas en el patio mientras pequeños pedazos de vidrio adornaban su estruendosa caída.

El demonio se encontraba adolorido y aun sin poder colocarse de pie. Escuchó un golpe seco caer cerca de él y sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. Era Millem que había saltado del séptimo piso, donde se encontraba su despacho, para presenciar su lastimado cuerpo ahora tendido en el suelo mientras el césped era abonado por su oscura sangre que brotaba de la herida.

Sus garras las tenía juntas sobre su pecho, haciendo presión sobre éste evitando que su sangre se desperdiciara aún más y al mismo tiempo, conteniendo la sagrada herida que quemaba rápida y dolorosamente su interior mientras pasaban los segundos.

Sintió que el frío cañón de un arma se colocaba en su adornada frente y abrió con lentitud uno de sus verdes ojos para mirar a la silueta delante suyo. Imposibilitado por el momento, Shura gruñó con odio y trató de levantarse para hacerle frente, pero la presión del arma en su frente lo regresó a su posición en el suelo.

- Juro que esta vez atinaré a un punto clave Shura – Millem mantenía sujeta el arma con firmeza.

- Deja que se vayan – Terminó por decir el chico.

- ¿Estas loco? Saben ahora _nuestros_ planes, no debiste dejar escapar a ambos. Se suponía que soltarías únicamente a la Santa, pero tenías que estropearlo al ir por el Demonio Sellado –

- ¿Qué dices? – Shura terminó por abrir ambos ojos mirando al padre mientras éste dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que metería a la Santa en la celda donde estaba mi hijo así como así? Te conozco Shura, sé bien que eres más que simplemente un demonio; es por eso de tu naturaleza y carácter tan peculiares. Tú no eres como los otros y sé a la perfección como te comportas; para mí eres muy predecible. Si eso no es suficiente, también sé por que llegaste a la Tierra de los Hombres –

El chico se quedo perplejo y con sus ojos abiertos incrédulo de lo que había escuchado. Por el momento, el demonio cedió a la presión del otro regresando lentamente a su aparente forma humana. Estaba recargado de uno de sus codos y con la mano de su brazo libre, contenía su herida que no paraba de sangrar.

Millem soltó una carcajada al observar la actitud del otro; _volvió a ser pasivo_ como cuando lo encontró y esta vez, se aseguraría que lo obedeciera. Bajó su arma y la enfundó nuevamente en su sitio, dentro del saco de su uniforme.

Shura se encontraba desconcertado. Tantos años estando bajo su cuidado para que únicamente él lo viera como un arma u objeto que usaba a su antojo y capricho. Estaba siendo usado todo ese tiempo cuando pensó que había salvado a Chrno de eso mismo.

_Un arma de un humano…_

- Déjalos ir –

El padre, quien ya mantenía paso de regreso al edificio, volteó para observar al ensangrentado demonio que trataba de colocarse de pie.

- ¿Qué, de nuevo con eso? Échate ahí en el césped para que tus legiones curen la herida que _te_ hiciste – Él le había contestado de manera despectiva, esperando que el chico le obedeciera. Dándole la espalda siguió el camino de regreso al edificio.

- ¡ARGH! NO SOY UN ARMA QUE PUEDAS UTILIZAR – Cegado en frustración, el chico se aventó hacia el padre para tirarlo al césped.

Soltó una serie de golpes hacia el rostro de Millem tratando de liberar su furia; no podía cambiar a su verdadera forma demoníaca debido a su deteriorado estado pero eso no le impedía darse el lujo de golpear al que había cuidado de él tan cruelmente.

- ¡No me toques, sucio demonio! – Y así como había empezado a ser golpeado por el joven, así lo apartó de encima suyo aventándolo varios metros hacia atrás con su sobrehumana fuerza - ¡Nunca te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo, tu… fenómeno! No eres más que una escoria de ser. Eres un error ¿lo sabías? No eres demonio, y tampoco eres humano, no te atrevas a pensar que eres uno de aquellos que viven en los Cielos. Eres un extraño resultado… ERES UN CHISTE DE LOS TRES MUNDOS – Gritó el humano hacia el joven que yacía en el césped adolorido.

- … - Shura se quedó boca abajo mirando con tristeza el césped delante de sus cansados ojos – Millem… deja que se vayan… ellos no tienen nada que hacer aquí – Dijo nuevamente, haciendo que la paciencia del Padre llegara a sus límites.

- ¿No entiendes? Te dije que no lo iba a hacer, si quieres liberarlos pues entonces hazlo tu mismo, si es que puedes; pero si lo haces tendrás que pasar por mi, así que si sabes lo que te conviene, te mantendrás calmado - Caminaba exasperado con paso firme hacia el chico cerrando sus puños con la intención de golpearlo.

- Si eso quieres… - Murmuró Shura.

Sin saber exactamente que fue lo siguiente que le pasó, Millem se encontró tirado boca arriba mirando el estrellado cielo mientras sentía una fuerte presión en su garganta.

- Voy a pasar por encima de ti… _Millem_… - Con resentimiento, el chico hizo más presión sobre su pie asfixiando al Padre.

- Q-Quítate de enci…ma- Sus manos rodeaban el pie de Shura tratando de levantarlo pero la actual fuerza del chico sobrepasaba la suya propia.

_Imposible, él no esta transformado¿como…?_

- No debiste de criar a un demonio que es solamente un _chiste_ ¿No es cierto? Además, eso que dijiste, sabes que no es del todo cierto, si sabes que soy entonces sabrás que haré todo a mi alcance para cumplir eso para lo que fui enviado – Colocó su mano abierta cerca del rostro de Millem.

Los ojos de Millem se abrieron mirando con terror la palma del chico; sus ojos empezaron a reflejar un destello que lentamente se fue incrementando en una intensa luz.

- Sh-Shura – Simplemente le era imposible, no podía levantar el pie del chico con su fuerza. Desesperado, empezó a jalonear todo lo que tenia a su alrededor.

- Duerme un rato… _padre_ -

Una leve explosión se escuchó en el área donde se encontraban Shura y Millem, levantando una semitransparente cortina de humo.

----

Chrno y Rosette sintieron un leve temblor en la capilla donde estaban. Habían logrado llegar sin tantos problemas al lugar que Shura les había indicado y ahora se concentraban en buscar la escotilla que los llevaría hacia la salida subterránea.

- Debemos de darnos prisa, a lo mejor Shura ya abrió la puerta – Decía Chrno mientras miraba de reojo, y con cierta atención, el altísimo techo dorado de la 'pequeña capilla'.

A decir verdad, el lugar era enorme, y parecido al salón donde ambos fueron sentenciados, con la única diferencia significativa que el actual cuarto **si** era una iglesia y se encontraba adornada como tal. Ostentosos artículos dorados y hermosos vitrales que relucían figuras de santos y hechos históricos adornaban la iglesia interior del edificio.

Una alfombra roja terciopelada tapizaba el pasillo que conectaba un arreglado marco de piedra y puertas de madera, la entrada a la Iglesia, con el sencillo altar situado delante del delicado retablo hecho con un sinnúmero de relieves y texturas, pieza clave del lugar. Se encontraba tan arreglada y cuidada tal Iglesia, que a los chicos les entró miedo al pensar en el énfasis que tendrían las personas por mantener dicho lugar en excelentes condiciones.

Con la presión sintiéndose sobre sus espaldas, Rosette caminó por el lugar con la mirada en el suelo intentando buscar el lugar preciso donde se encontraba ésa endemoniada entrada.

_Maldición… ¿Dónde estará? _

- ¡Rosette, por aquí! –

Chrno se le había adelantado, y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en su estado actual, logró empujar una pesada estatua de mármol. Debajo de ésta efectivamente se encontraba la escotilla, solo que no contemplaban el hecho que estaba debajo de una alfombra; tampoco contemplaban el hecho que estaba cerrada con llave…

- ¡Maldición, esto no nos lo dijo Shura! Cuando lo vea le reclamaré –

- Rosette, tranquila. No creo que estemos en posición de reclamar a la persona que nos estaba ayudando – Mencionó Chrno con algo de nerviosismo al ver a su contratista con sus puños cerrados sobre su cadera.

- Umm… bueno al _demonio_ que nos _está_ ayudando – Corrigió Rosette sin apartar la vista del candado atado a la escotilla.

Chrno ni se inmutó ante el comentario, después de todo era cierto. Optó por buscar alguna manera de quitar el seguro a ésa complicada compuerta para una vez de todas, salir de ahí; lo ponía sumamente nervioso el lugar.

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que Chrno encontrara, entre los cuartos de la Iglesia, una barreta con la cual poder hacer palanca y forzar el candado. Para la fortuna de ambos, el demonio logró poner el suficiente empeño para vencer el seguro y abrir la pequeña compuerta que los llevaría hasta aquél tan mencionado pasillo.

El nuevo lugar debajo del piso era demasiado angosto y oscuro; si bien, el demonio con sus agudos sentidos podía guiarse sin problemas, para la chica le era imposible siquiera ver a su compañero que se encontraba a un metro de distancia.

- Chrno espera… ¿Chrno? – Rosette se estaba asustando por lo oscuro del sitio. Habían bajado por las escaleras y una vez adentro perdió rastro de su contratado. Con sus manos en alto, trato de palpar la pared para guiarse de algo.

- ¿…Chrno, donde estas? – Su voz se notaba temblorosa y se quedó de pie en su lugar una vez que palpó con ambas manos lo que pensaba ella era la pared.

- Tranquila, aquí estoy – El chico le tomó con suavidad una mano mientras mostraba una suave sonrisa que fue ciega para la vista de la chica.

- No veo nada – Rosette se sonrojó levemente al sentir el contacto en su mano y Chrno no hizo mas que sonreír con un poco más de ánimo al ver levemente a su contratista.

- No te preocupes, yo te guiaré – Chrno trató de reconfortarla. Él estaba dispuesto a sacarla del edificio aún a costa de su propia salud, y de ser necesario, aún a cosa de su propia vida.

La chica miró por encima de la cabeza del demonio y sus ojos se llenaron de terror soltándose del contacto con Chrno.

- ¡Chrno! –

La chica dio un paso hacia el demonio y lo alcanzó de su cabeza jalándolo hacia ella mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente dejándose caer de espaldas, con Chrno en sus brazos, evadiendo lo que fuese que la chica hubiera visto.

Una vez en el suelo, Chrno miró con dirección a su espalda apoyándose de sus brazos para levantarse un poco y no lastimar a su contratista con su peso.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó por reflejo el chico sin mirarla tratando de identificar lo que estuviera ocultándose en las sombras.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Ella se encontraba agitada, más que nada por el susto; no logró comprender del todo como pudo reaccionar tan rápido. Mantenía la vista hacia donde creía estaba el rostro de Chrno.

- Rosette ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto con más fuerza regresando su vista hacia ella al no recibir una respuesta concreta.

- S-Si…-

Chrno notó de inmediato la posición en la que se encontraban ambos, y olvidando el incidente, se levantó de inmediato con la vergüenza notándose en sus mejillas al enrojecerse ampliamente. Rápidamente, Chrno extendió su mano para sujetar la de Rosette y ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste, Rosette? – Chrno limpiaba sus ropas tratando de olvidar lo embarazoso de la situación de hacía unos momentos.

- Parecía ser un par de ojos, se acercaban a ti por la espalda y pensé que fuera lo que fuera estaba volando, no se como la verdad, el espacio aquí está muy reducido – Respondió Rosette.

- Es raro, si fuera un demonio lo hubiera sentido acercarse –

- Eso mismo pensé yo, te habrías dado cuenta –

- Lo que fuera, tenemos que irnos. No te separes de mí, no sabemos que cosas existen por aquí –

La chica sujetó uno de los pequeños hombros de Chrno con la justa intención de no separarse, como el chico le había mencionado.

Caminaron un par de minutos en silencio, pasando por escombros y restos de huesos que Rosette no había logrado apreciar debido a la oscuridad del corredor. Chrno no comentó nada para no asustarla, pero en verdad, se encontraba igual de nervioso que la chica. No sabía que esperar.

Llegaron hasta la intersección que el chico anteriormente les había comentado y Chrno se detuvo pensativo, algo le resultaba embarazoso comentar…

- Rosette… -

- ¿Qué sucede Chrno? –

- … -

- ¿Chrno? –

- ¿…Te acuerdas por donde era? –

- ¿Qué? Lo olvidaste ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? – Contestó la chica algo frustrada y con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

- ¡Oye, no seas tan dura! Lo olvidé por que estaba cuidando de ambos – Se defendió el pequeño demonio mientras miraba, por encima de su hombro, a la chica – Además, nos lo dijo a ambos, no nada mas a mí; ahora ¿Sabes TÚ donde es, eh? – Confiado, sabía perfectamente que Rosette también lo había olvidado. Lamentablemente él era el mapa viviente que los guiaría hacia la salida, y si él olvidaba los detalles del camino, literalmente se encontraban perdidos. Para su infortuna, así era siempre en las misiones que tomaban ambos para la Orden y ésta vez no sería la excepción, actuaba de mapa para Rosette.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! – Ella se expresó orgullosa e inexplicablemente segura de su respuesta.

- Entonces dímelo –

- … -

- ¡Mentirosa! – Chrno se volteó para verla de frente – Lo sabía, tu también lo olvidaste –

- También lo olvidé por estarnos cuidado – Se cruzó de brazos mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

Sabiendo de antemano que la chica no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban, Chrno soltó un suspiro en resignación mientras cerraba sus ojos, cansado.

- Esa no es excusa… tu solo me seguías, no cuidabas de ambos – La miro con sus ojos levemente cerrados culpándola.

- ¡Está bien, lo admito… lo olvidé! – Frustrada, se dejó caer en el suelo para sentarse y lograr descansar un poco.

Había sido una experiencia agotadora; por un lado estaban escapando del lugar, pero por otro, dejaban el Reloj de la Vida en manos de un lunático, sin olvidar que abandonarían, a petición del mismo, al chico que los había estado ayudando en todo ése tiempo. Rosette necesitaba un descanso, había pasado por mucho y creía justo detenerse al menos unos minutos en lo que se reponía.

- Rosette, levántate… no podemos quedarnos aquí –

- No pienso moverse, estoy cansada –

- Yo también… pero no estoy sentado en el suelo junto con el esqueleto de ahí… - Mencionó el chico mientras guardaba sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta.

- ¿QUÉ? – Rosette se colocó rápidamente de pie, como si el esqueleto fuera a comérsela. Se limpió con fuerza sus manos y su traje de monja, con miedo de que los restos convertidos en polvo, de lo que fue una persona, fueran a contagiarla de algo.

Con una gota de sudor en su sien, Chrno miraba con gracia la escena. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no se daba el lujo de reír un poco; la relación con su contratista era algo extraña, pero a la vez agradable, muy agradable diría él. A pesar de haber sufrido ambos en su estancia en la Iglesia, aún se daban tiempo para disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

_Poco tiempo… a **ambos** nos queda poco tiempo de vida… _

Rosette fue de inmediato a jalarle las mejillas al pequeño demonio castigándolo, como si la culpa de haberse ensuciado con unos viejos huesos fuera de él.

- ¡Basta, me duele Rosette! – Decía Chrno quien trataba de huir inútilmente.

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestarle a su compañero, ambos se quedaron estáticos y sus rostros cambiaron de color a ser pálidos, al escuchar un estruendo que provenía del fondo del oscuro pasillo, por donde habían caminado minutos antes.

Chrno empujó a Rosette colocándola detrás de él haciéndole frente al umbral del pasillo.

- ¡Rosette, corre hacia el pasillo de tu lado derecho! –

- ¡No! –

- ¡Corre Rosette! –

- ¡No!. ¡No quiero dejarte de nuevo! –

Chrno volteó a verla cuando escuchaba aquella frase. Desconcertado y asustado, con muchos sentimientos mezclados, fue incapaz de presentir que iba a ser atacado. Fueron fracciones de segundos los que pasaron antes de que Chrno fuera jalado hacia el pasillo por una extraña fuerza.

Rosette sólo escuchó los gritos de su compañero.

- ¡CHRNO! –

Sus ojos le daban una escasa visión, pero sin duda, era capaz de escuchar el agitado movimiento que provenía de aquél pasillo. Escuchaba con claridad golpes y pequeños gritos que Chrno dejaba escapar al ser fuertemente golpeado y herido. Entonces, entre todo el ajetreo, Chrno soltó.

- ¡CORRE ROSETTE, VA HACIA TÍ! –

La chica, asustada, empezó a correr hacia el pasillo que Chrno le había mencionado. Corrió apresuradamente, como si su propia vida y la de Chrno dependieran de ello.

Estaba segura que estaba a punto de llegar a aquella puerta de piedra que tanto había sido mencionada, hasta que uno de sus tobillos le falló, doblándose y obligándola a caer al suelo. Rosette volteó su rostro hacia el fondo del pasillo y miró de nuevo _eso_ que había atacado a Chrno.

- Chrno… ayúdame – Murmuró la chica, derrotada ante el ente que se encontraba frente a ella.

La rubia escuchó como si alguien gruñera con furia; y lo asoció al sonido emitido por un animal salvaje estuviera a punto de atacar a su presa y lamentablemente, ella _era_ la presa. El angosto lugar comenzó a vibrar para el susto de la chica; al fondo de donde se hallaba ella estaba la puerta de piedra con inscripciones sagradas deslizándose mostrando un nuevo camino, _había logrado abrir la puerta._

- ¡Chrno, la puerta! – Trató de levantarse gritando para que la escuchara Chrno, avisándolo que ésa era su oportunidad de salir.

Chrno estaba corriendo hacia ella, golpeado y algo herido por el ataque que recibió; pero mantenía su paso firme hacia ir a ayudar a Rosette.

- ¡Ve hacia la salida! – Tenía en una de sus manos una daga oxidada que había logrado encontrar en uno de los esqueletos que adornaban el suelo.

Chrno brincó hacia la figura que intentaba hacerle a su contratista lo mismo que le había hecho a él. Protegiéndola, enterró la daga en medio de los ojos que asechaban a Rosette y un lastimero aullido se escuchó haciendo que la rubia tapara sus oídos con las manos.

- ¡Vamos! – Chrno se adelantó a la figura y tomó el brazo de Rosette, jalándola mientras corría hacia la puerta - Es un demonio instintivo de bajo nivel, probablemente quedó encerrado en éste pasillo hacía mucho tiempo atrás – Le explicó mientras corrían.

Habían logrado cruzar el grueso marco donde se encontraba aquella enorme piedra que obstruía el camino. Al fin, se encontraban libres de ese encierro que les costó indefinidas horas de torturas, aislamiento y separación.

Una vez que cruzaron el marco, la puerta se cerró violentamente atrapando al enfurecido semidemonio que había sido lastimado por Chrno. Ambos no voltearon y siguieron de largo corriendo mientras eran dirigidos por los agudos sentidos del Demonio Sellado.

¿Era justo lo que les habían hecho? Por supuesto que no; de hecho y por contradictorio que pareciera, la propia Santa y el Demonio Sellado ahora eran prófugos del poder de la Sagrada Iglesia y serían tratados como traidores.

Eran buscados por _Perseguidores_ de la propia raza humana, solamente con la intención de usar los poderes de ambos para beneficios de unos cuantos.

Se decía que los demonios estaban hechos de pecados y ambiciones; los humanos por otro lado, estaban hechos exactamente con lo mismo que ellos: muchos buscaban cumplir ambiciones extremas y otros usaban a los que se negaban caer en tentaciones ambiguas.

Chrno y Rosette eran solamente una de las tantas piezas de ajedrez del enorme partido que se jugaba, donde se disputaría algo más que simple poder humano.

----

* * *

¡Vaya! Otro capi más. ¿Que tal, les gusto? Espero que si ;-;

Como les había prometido, aqui deje un capi un poquitín (casi nada) más extenso que los otros. Aqui casi no salían Shura y Millem, esos no tenian que salir tanto xDU Si acaso los puse para contestar un poco la duda de la relación entre ellos, casi no se vió mucho, pero al menos ya se sabe que el demonio fue encontrado y adoptado xD! Pobrecillo, en fin. Como la historia es de Chrno Crusade, los protagonistas tienen mas peso en la historia que cualquier otro ¬¬ por eso puse un poco mas de ellos que de Millem y su supuesto-adptado-hijo Jajaja. Por otro lado, contestaré a los reviews que le dejaron tan amablemente a esta humilde autora:

**Leky**: En serio esta bueno el fanfic? ;-; Bieeen otra razón por la cual seguir escribiendo T-T!!! Y si, al menos en la historia que ando escribiendo Chrno es celoso ¿A quien no le gustaría que el demonio lindo de Chrno no fuera celoso? xD Tiene que serlo jajajajaja; bueno para que miento, a mi me gusta que él asi sea xDUU. Y con relación a este capitulo, la primera parte fue dedicada a tu review, como lo dije arriba, ahi se mostro un poquitin la relacion tan compleja entre esos dos monos; más adelante ya terminaré de afinar unos cuantos detalles y mostraré un poco mas de ellos. Gracias por tu review, cuando lo lei me alegraste completamente el dia ;-;.

**kikín**: Pues a que horas te duermes? Que miedo contigo, eres un vampiro, no mentira, los vampiros al menos duermen de dia, y tu ni eso. Que miedo!! xD Que por cierto, me alegra que no hayas tenido criticas ¬¬ eso quiere decir que lo hago mejor cada vez ;-; que emocion!!! Y pues, aqui hay un poquito mas de interaccion entre los protagonistas. Ya no hubo tanta... bueno si, hay accion xD para que miento. Jajajaja, pero hubo interaccion!! Y como dije arriba, aqui esta el capi, para compensar las tardías actualizaciones que le hago ¬¬ No se enoje xD. Gracias pr tu review!!

* * *

¡Dentro de unos dias la siguiente actualizacion!


	12. Capítulo 11: Visiones

**Chrno Crusade **

**Rebeliones **

_Por Flonne _

**Capítulo 11: "Visiones"**

**

* * *

**

Sentía una cálida presencia cerca de él.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrando a sí mismo convertido en su verdadera forma y cargando en sus brazos a una chica, _rubia_. Miró con detenimiento el aspecto de la callada rubia, resultándole sumamente familiar, sin embargo, no lograba reconocerla del todo. Unas hermosas alas blancas nacían de la espalda de ésa chica, pero se encontraban colgando de ella, sin fuerzas aparentemente; parecía estar dormida.

Un delicado vestido blanco cubría con gracia su blanca y tersa piel, mientras que él, sólo apreciaba aquella criatura que mantenía cerca de su pecho, protegiéndola instintivamente.

Una pequeña brisa levantó algunos cabellos de la chica, dejando ver su pálido rostro. Él abrió con horror sus ojos al apreciar con cuidado las facciones de la joven que en sus brazos descansaba.

- ¿M-Magdalena…? –

Era imposible ¿Cómo podía estar cargando entre sus brazos a la Santa María Magdalena, el primer y tierno amor de su vida?

_No es posible… Ella está muerta… Yo… yo estuve cuando eso pasó… _

- Magdalena… - Él suavizó su mirada entrecerrando sus ojos; sentía dicha, alegría y a la vez tristeza, una profunda y oscura tristeza que manchaba el momento de su reencuentro. Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba presenciando no era realidad; era producto de algo aparentemente lejos de su lógica y razón, pero el mirar su pálido rostro una vez más…

La estrechó con más fuerza contra su pecho cerrando con melancolía sus ojos ocultando unas rebeldes lágrimas que se asomaban de ellos; tenía que dejar ir el momento, ya no era el tiempo de vivir en el pasado, y con la tristeza en su herido corazón, sabía que Magdalena era un desastroso momento que una vez vivió. Ahora estaba viviendo a costa de otra persona, y ésa persona no era Magdalena, así que su eterno respeto y agradecimiento tenían que serles fieles a su actual contratista: Rosette Christopher.

Con sus ojos débilmente cerrados, apartó de él la calidez del cuerpo de Magdalena, ofreciéndola al aire. Las alas de la chica lentamente comenzaron a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en suaves plumas blancas que viajaban por la brisa que existía alrededor de ellos, envolviéndolos.

Sabiendo de antemano que no volvería a toparse con ella, abrió sus dorados ojos brindándole el tributo de la despedida.

Sus pupilas se convirtieron en dos finas líneas negras al presenciarla nuevamente a la chica.

_¡Rosette! _

Era imposible, él estaba cargando a Magdalena ¡Era ella, estaba seguro de haberla visto¿Cómo es que ahora la chica en sus brazos era su contratista, Rosette?

- ¡Rosette, despierta! – La jaló nuevamente hacia él estrechándola con fuerza impidiendo que la chica se desvaneciera por completo.

Pero fue inútil, por más que quisiera, la chica estaba desapareciendo en sus brazos y no podía hacer nada para impedir aquello.

- ¡NO!. ¡ROSETTE! – Sus ojos se llenaron de amargas lágrimas que recorrían su morena cara cayendo en la cabeza de la chica.

- ¡¡No me hagas esto, no por favor, no de nuevo!! –

Su amargura se volvió lentamente en ira; reclamaba al Cielo el cruel destino de la chica, de _su_ contratista; ella le pertenecía únicamente al Asesino de Cien Mil Demonios, no a alguien o algo más. Nuevamente, aquél ente que presenciaba todo su reino desde los Cielos, aquél callado y rígido soberano, le estaba jugando de mala manera haciendo que lo más querido y preciado para él, desapareciera para siempre.

- ¡¡ROSETTE!! – Él gritó ensordecedoramente abrazando con fuerza a la chica sintiéndola por última vez deseando poder detener el endemoniado tiempo que le arrebataba de manera egoísta a la persona de la cual y _por la cual vivía_.

----

El pequeño demonio abrió de momento sus ojos y de inmediato se irguió sentándose en su improvisada cama al lado de la fogata. Su respiración se encontraba sumamente agitada y trataba de razonar con preocupación lo que recién había visto.

_Una maldita pesadilla… _

Llevó sus manos al rostro para tratar de limpiar el sudor de su frente mientras tentaba sus mejillas asegurándose de no estar dentro de otra terrible pesadilla. Sintió sus párpados húmedos al momento que sus dedos los rozaron, había llorado, llorado como no había recordado hacerlo; fue a causa del sueño que recién había tenido.

¿Era en realidad un sueño el que había tenido… o una cruel advertencia?

Talló sus ojos con la parte posterior de su mano secándose para evitar que Rosette pudiera verlo en esa manera y se preocupara sin razón alguna; no deseaba que lo viera en ése estado, además de que podía llegar a ser un poco vergonzoso para él.

_Pero… ¿Y Rosette? _

Giró su rostro hacia donde recordaba haber dejado a la chica dormir. Y allí estaba ella, descansando plácidamente. Sus legiones se tranquilizaron al comprobar que ella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Aprovechando el silencioso descanso de la rubia, él se permitió mirar con detenimiento la silueta de su contratista a través del luminoso fuego, donde la miraba desde su callada estadía.

El chico se colocó de pie caminando lejos de su sitio de descanso y se sentó en una pequeña piedra que estaba al lado de Rosette, muy cerca de ella. La volvió mirar y sus ojos se entrecerraron de alegría. Allí estaba ella, dormida y cubierta con su roja chaqueta, la que le había ofrecido como cobija antes de ir a dormir. Ella la había aceptado y ansiosamente prendió la pequeña fogata diciéndole que así él tampoco pasaría frío por la noche.

Sentía un enorme miedo que recorría su cuerpo en tan solo pensar en perderla.

Descubrió con su pequeña mano, el claro rostro de Rosette apartando algunos flequillos rubios que se habían salido de su lugar mientras ella dormía; un gesto que jamás se había permitido que ella lo mirase. Recargó los codos sobre sus rodillas apartando la vista de la rubia y la desvió hacia la flameante hoguera a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Hacía cuatro años se había prometido protegerla a toda costa y no dejaría que nada rompiera aquella promesa.

Sus ojos ahora se hallaban concentrados en el color amarillo brillante del fuego, frunciendo su ceño mientras dejaba a su mente desvariar entre sus tensos pensamientos.

- ¿…Chrno? –

El demonio se asustó al escuchar la débil voz de su contratista llamándole, sacándolo violentamente de los escenarios en su mente. El chico se sonrojó en el acto al sentirse descubierto cerca de ella e inmediatamente se colocó de pie apartándose unos metros guardando distancia entre ellos.

- H-Hola Rosette – Colocó su mano en la nuca despeinando sus cabellos violetas.

Ella tallaba sus ojos mientras se apoyaba con una mano tratando de levantándose. Al terminar de espabilarse, notó claramente el escenario nocturno: Chrno se encontraba sumamente nervioso mirándola y a unos metros lejos de ella. Giró con lentitud su rostro para mirar aquello que el demonio se encontraba observando hacía unos segundos atras… ¿Miraba ésa piedra cerca de ella? … ¿Acaso él estuvo…?

- ¿Qué hacías? – Rosette lo miraba de una manera dudosa y al mismo tiempo acusadora por la reacción que tuvo Chrno al escuchar su adormilada voz.

- N-Nada, yo solo miraba el fuego –

- ¿El fuego? –

- Si… ¿Qué tiene de malo? –

- Nada… ¿No podías dormir? –

- Ehh… no, desperté y no logre reconciliar el sueño –

Si había algo que Chrno no lograba disimular, era el nerviosismo al contestar las preguntas acusadoras que Rosette le hacía en momentos así. Entonces, si ella tenía razón, en algún momento tendría que decir algo que hiciera dudar las 'verdades' del demonio.

- ¿Por qué te despertaste? –

- La verdad… y-yo… no lo sé –

- ¿No sabes por que despertaste? –

- Bueno si, tuve un mal sueño…-

- ¿Chrno, me estas diciendo mentiras? –

- ¡C-Claro que no Rosette! Te contesto con la verdad –

- Ah… ¿Y sólo mirabas el fuego? –

- N… S-Si… sólo eso… –

_Bingo _

- …Demonio pervertido –

Chrno sintió miedo al verla levantarse y caminar hacia él. Sin saber que hacer, cerró sus ojos y encogió sus hombros preparándose para las torturas de aquella rubia. Pero, en realidad él no había hecho nada malo, entonces ¿por qué ella nunca le creía? Una cosa era segura, si se mantenía en su lugar sus mejillas resentirían el castigo que la loca de Rosette le propinaría. Dio pasos hacia atrás mientras ponía sus manos delante suyo, como protegiendo su pequeño cuerpo de aquella monja enloquecida.

- Yo no hice nada Rosette, sólo miraba la fog…-

- …Oh si claro ¡Y yo soy la reina del mundo! – Contestó de mala manera interrumpiendo la noble explicación de Chrno.

- Pobre mundo entonces… -

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? –

Rosette se echó a correr detrás de Chrno haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo por salvar la integridad de su cuerpo.

- ¡Es la verdad!. ¿Qué haría el mundo si tú fueras su reina? – El demonio se reía del comentario de Rosette mientras éste seguía corriendo haciéndole muecas en tono de burla y provocando más el enojo de ella.

- ¡Verás cuando te atrape! –

- Si es que pued… - Chrno de pronto se detuvo haciendo que Rosette chocara con él al no poder detenerse, y por el impulso, cayeron los dos al suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, por que haces eso? – La chica miraba con resentimiento al demonio - ¿Chrno? –

- Shhh… - Él miró hacia el interior el bosque que se hallaba cerca de ellos mientras colocaba su dedo en los labios de Rosette haciendo que guardara silencio – Hay algo ahí – Susurró Chrno, advirtiendo a su contratista de un posible peligro.

Rosette lo miró preocupada y entonces desvió sus ojos hacia donde el demonio miraba tan atentamente. Estaba oscuro y ella sólo lograba apreciar aquellos objetos que eran levemente iluminados por la fogata.

- No lo había notado, pero hay algo que lleva vigilándonos desde que decidimos quedarnos a descansar aquí, quizá desde que salimos de aquel edificio –

Chrno se encontraba recostado con el pecho en el césped aguantando el peso de su contratista sobre su espalda. A pesar de haber caído, ninguno de los dos se animaba a levantarse con el temor de ser descubiertos; una leve idea pasó por la mente de los chicos: si no se movían no podían ser detectados.

El aire oscilaba alrededor de ellos provocando que las copas de los árboles se movieran causando un ruido rítmico que adornaba la tensa situación. El demonio de ojos rubí aguardaba por algún movimiento que delatara la presencia de aquello que los asechaba más sin embargo, desconcertantes y largos segundos pasaron antes de poder adivinar la ubicación del enemigo. No existía otro sonido que lo hiciera vulnerable para los oídos del demonio más que el viento.

Una gota fría de sudor recorrió con lentitud la sien de Chrno dejando ver su preocupación. De momento, un abrupto escalofrió recorrió con rapidez su espalda provocando que sus pupilas reaccionaran por la adrenalina. Ante ésta sensación, el demonio agilizó sus movimientos inconcientemente, evitando ser alcanzado.

_¡Atrás de nosotros! _

Chrno giró sobre su eje sosteniendo a Rosette entre sus brazos para rodar con ambos hacia un lado evadiendo el ataque que había sido lanzado desde sus retaguardias.

- ¡Maldición! –

Su reacción fue rápida, pero su movimiento lento. Aquello logró alcanzarlo hiriéndole el brazo pero, lo importante para él era que había logrado salvar a su contratista de un ataque seguro en su contra.

- ¿¡Chrno!? – Rosette se levantó de inmediato apoyándose sobre sus manos y mirando con detenimiento el herido brazo de su compañero - ¿Estas bien; qué demonios fue eso? –

- ¡Muévete Rosette, no te quedes quieta, te pueden herir! – El chico empujó con nada de amabilidad a la rubia quitándola de encima de su pequeño cuerpo quedando libre del peso de ella y aún de espaldas hacia el césped.

Entonces una pesada sensación fría recorrió con amargura su cuerpo.

Escuchó a lo lejos un desesperado grito. Era de Rosette sin dudarlo, pero ¿Por qué gritaba de esa manera? Trató de levantarse de inmediato para socorrerla en lo que fuera que le había pasado, pero sus extremidades le fallaron en el intento.

_¿Que diablos…? _

Agitado, tosió hacia el aire escupiendo una notable cantidad de sangre que ahora escurría por su boca.

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado buscando a aquella testaruda rubia que siempre acompañaba. Allí desataba ella, mirándolo sentada y sollozando sobre el césped en un vago intento por aguantar con sus manos otro desgarrador grito, mientras que por sus delicadas mejillas resplandecían unas plateadas lágrimas iluminadas por los rayos de la luna. Su corazón se agitó al verla en ese estado¿Por qué lloraba así, había fallado al protegerla y ahora estaba herida? No, no parecía estarlo, sin embargo, él si lo estaba y gravemente. Su cuerpo se volvía pesado con rapidez y perdía sensación de sus extremidades, también de su conocimiento.

Trató de levantarse para sorpresa de Rosette pero algo lo mantenía anclado al suelo. Levantó con lentitud una mano hacia su pecho y sintió un objeto frío sobre él: había sido atravesado por algo. Su pecho ahora se mantenía unido a aquel artefacto de brilloso metal que lo clavaba al suelo.

_¿Una lanza? …¿De dónde había salido? _

De nuevo sintió por su cuerpo aquella fría sensación de hacía unos segundos… Con su cuerpo deteriorado, Chrno gritó con suma preocupación al aire esperando que Rosette le obedeciera, mientras sus ojos perdían poco a poco su visión.

- ¡¡CORRE ROSETTE!! -

Había sido tarde para advertirla. La chica había sido golpeada por algo y ahora caía lentamente al césped aparentemente inconciente.

_No… _

Ésos segundos parecieron transcurrir lentamente para el demonio; trató de mirar a su contratista logrando apreciar su amarillo cabello mientras se ondulaba ante la caída de la chica y con un golpe seco, ella cayó sobre el césped.

_¿Rosette…? Vamos… levántate… _

La chica se encontraba inconciente sobre el césped, apoyada sobre su costado dándole la espalda hacia él. Parpadeó con fuerza tratando de alejar aquello que le nublaba la vista, y por unos segundos observó la preocupante escena. De la inmóvil silueta de la chica, una delicada vara de metal le sobresalía.

_¡¡NOOO!! _

Con la furia sintiéndose a flor de piel, el demonio se alzó arrancando de su pecho con fuerza aquello que le había impedido ir socorrer a la monja dejando escapar gran cantidad de sangre en el acto. Corrió hacia la chica que ahora se mantenía en el suelo, herida.

Acogió a Rosette entre sus brazos para encontrarla atravesada por una flecha de metal sobre uno de sus hombros. Su traje de milicia estaba siendo manchado por la santa sangre de ella y sin importarle ser alcanzado por el vital líquido, Chrno sostuvo a la chica levantándola con pesadez debido al estado en el que se encontraba para esconderse entre el bosque y perderse del rastro de aquello que los atacaba tan despiadadamente.

Chrno corrió hasta donde su cuerpo le había permitido. No supo exactamente cuanto había sido, pero estaba consiente de que a esa distancia de donde se encontraban ahora, existía alguna posibilidad de haber perdido al enemigo.

Recostó con suavidad a la monja sobre el tronco de un árbol esperando a que recobrara la conciencia. No podía hacer mucho por ella y se sentía mal al saber eso. No tenían el Reloj de bolsillo, y ahora él también se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que su contratista. Si bien tuviera en sus manos aquél artefacto, hubiera ocupado un poco el tiempo del reloj para sanarse y llevar a la chica a algún lado donde pudieran tratarle la herida. Sin embargo, no existía esa posibilidad, estaban completamente solos y sin aquello que los había unido desde un principio, el reloj que simbolizaba el contrato entre ellos.

Los ojos de Chrno se entrecerraron ante la frustración y la preocupación mezclada por todo aquello que le había pasado a su contratista. Se sentía culpable, responsable de haber causado todo eso. Al final, había sido por él y por su bestial e incontrolable fuerza los que los habían metido en ése problema de gran magnitud.

_Ellos… me quieren a mí… _

Desesperado y con sus ojos cerrados, golpeó con la fuerza que su pequeño puño le brindaba, aquél tronco donde reposaba la chica. Llevó su otra mano hacia su cara, cubriéndola por la vergüenza que sentía en ésos momentos. Había nacido como un demonio imperfecto, había quitado la vida de muchos de los suyos por un deseo egoísta, había arrebatado la vida de una santa llevándola a su perdición, había privado a una niña de su inocencia y ahora robaba fríamente el tiempo de ésa misma niña, de ella que lo único que quería era recuperar a su hermano que le había sido arrancado de sus manos.

_Todo ha sucedido por mí… _

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, producto de sus tristes pensamientos que poco a poco abarcaban gran parte de su mente, nublándole la razón.

Poco a poco, se permitió soltar aquello que guardaba en su corazón sacando el llanto que había privado desde hacía años. Debilitado, se dejo caer al suelo, cayendo sentado y con sus brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras mantenía su cara hacia el césped. Con fuerza, sus manos se aferraron a su pantalón perdiendo cuidado a su alrededor.

Estaba siendo egoísta, hasta en ésos momentos críticos se preocupaba por él y no por Rosette, que había sido herida y que no poseía la capacidad de regeneración como él. Quitó una mano de sus rodillas y se la llevó a su pecho agarrándolo con fuerza. Aún sangraba y no podía recuperarse, no mientras sus Legiones se vieran inestables debido a la gravedad de la herida y al estado de su cuerpo. Su respiración se notaba inestable y jalaba aire con fuerza, esperando inútilmente se sobrellevar su estado.

_Algo… algo había en la lanza… ¿Quizás tendría…? _

- ¿C-Chr… no? –

Él alzó la mirada esperanzado, era Rosette; sin ninguna muestra de pudor y con su rostro aún empapado por las lágrimas, se arrastró hacia su contratista debilitado y con enorme preocupación del estado de ella.

- ¡¿Rosette?!. ¿Estás bien? – La pregunta estaba de más, ella misma lo sabía tanto como él.

- Tonto… no te p-preocupes por mí. Soy fuerte – Ella le sonreía, y lo hacía con toda la calma posible. Estaba conciente de haber sido herida de gravedad; pero no de las posibles consecuencias de ello.

Él le sonrió de regreso un poco aliviado y con sumo nerviosismo. No estaba siendo sincero con ella y pronto la rubia lo descubriría.

- ¿Cómo estas… tu? – Ella le preguntaba adolorida.

- Descansa Rosette, no te esfuerces – Trataba de hacerla sentir mejor acomodándola mejor sobre el tronco del árbol.

- ¿Crees que esto me detendrá? -

- No, no lo creo. Pero tenemos que ir a que te traten la herida Rosette… - Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para mirarla a los ojos angustiado.

- No me voy a morir Chrno –

- ¡Pero aún así es grave! –

Ella alzó su mano hasta alcanzar una mejilla del demonio, donde le limpió el líquido que antes se derramaba de sus ojos.

- ¿Estabas…? –

Él tomo la pálida mano de la monja, apartándola de él y desviando su rostro del contacto. Guió la mano de su contratista hasta dejarla descansar sobre su recostado cuerpo. Él la miró con severidad después de eso, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón de lo que posiblemente acontecería en eventos futuros.

- ¿Chrno? – Se cuestionó por la acción del chico y fue entonces cuando el nerviosismo invadió su cuerpo.

- Rosette… necesito activar el sello a la fuerza… -

La chica abrió de momento sus ojos, extrañada y al mismo tiempo asustada por el hecho. Sería como aquella vez; como todas aquellas veces que él inconcientemente trataba de activarlo por él mismo. El recuerdo del dolor y sufrimiento mientras sentía que la vida le era arrancada de su cuerpo…

- N-no… - Respondió de inmediato, asustada y con unas pequeñas lágrimas sobre sus ojos.

- Escúchame, si no lo hacemos sufrirás más por la herida del brazo –

- P-Pero -

- Yo se que duele Rosette, lo se mejor que nadie… y lo lamento de todo corazón… pero no quiero… no quiero que sufras de peor manera – Él mordía con fuerza su labio inferior mientras traba de explicarle, con su voz entrecortada, los motivos por los cuales tenía que hacer aquello – Si hubiera otra forma en la que no sufrieras, si yo tuviera que sufrir de peor manera o morir para que todo tu dolor acabe… lo haría sin pensarlo… -

- Chrno… - Ella enterneció su mirada, siendo testigo de las palabras del demonio. Eran sinceras y puras, tenían un motivo así como razón – Esta… bien. Si es lo que deseas Chrno. Al final, ambos estamos juntos en esto – Ella cerró sus ojos mostrando una leve alegría.

El demonio le sonrió pesadamente. Ella era una persona muy fuerte, como bien lo había dicho, pero aún así, seguía siendo tan delicada como cualquier otro humano, y él se encargaría de cuidarla, pese a todos los problemas que ocurran. Él le devolvería su tiempo y nada lo haría más feliz que eso. No permitiría que una existencia tan pura como la de ella se perdiera en la oscuridad y el olvido; no a causa de él.

Ambos escucharon a la lejanía el sonido de dos manos chocar entre sí, aplausos. ¿De que se trataba eso?. Se suponía que estaban en medio del bosque, a menos que… al fin los habían alcanzado.

- Era de suponerse que el Demonio de Cien Mil Demonios tenga en su sangre la soberbia y la sed de sangre con los que cargó tantos años. Felicidades, Pecador –

Chrno, se colocó de pie mirando hacia la copa de los árboles. Algo los estaba haciendo caer en desesperación, era su plan.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Gritó, haciendo notar su enojo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus pequeños colmillos.

- Tranquilo, no vine por la Santa, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Ella no es mi objetivo –

Jugaba con ellos mientras se pasaba de árbol en árbol entre sombras, dejando a su paso el sonido de las hojas moverse. Él reía divertido de lo que hacía y de lo que provocaba en ellos; miedo, frustración. Podía sentir lo que expiraban por sus poros. Terror puro.

Chrno seguía mirando hacia los árboles, tratando de identificar la posición del que los mantenía tan en alerta. Se distrajo unos segundos pero fueron suficientes para perder el rastro completo del sujeto.

- Rayos. Rosette, tenemos que…- Bajó su mirada poniendo la vista en el rostro de la pálida y débil rubia.

Ella se mantenía aterrada, con sus pupilas tan pequeñas a causa del miedo que corría por sus venas. Lo miraba a él con sus dos manos sobre el pecho.

_No, detrás de mío… _

El demonio seguía con su cuerpo hacia Rosette; trató de agudizar sus sentidos hasta que sintió una rasgada que lo cortó por lo ancho de su espalda debilitándolo aún más.

- ¡ARGH! –

Seguía herido, y no podía recuperarse debido al veneno que fluía en su cuerpo a causa de la lanza. Lo que fuera que los atacaba sabía con quienes se enfrentaba y como derrotarlos. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Era inútil tratar de combatir; sentía la debilidad en su cuerpo y cedió entonces cayendo arrodillado con sus manos apoyadas sobre el húmedo césped, justo delante de la inmóvil monja. Alzó su vista para mirarla una vez más pero tal parecía que ella no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Estaban acorralados…

- Llegaste a tu límite… Chrno –

Sentía un objeto frío y filoso palpando su nuca. ¿Una espada? Al menos eso se sentía, pero tal vez no lo sabría. _Rápido, muévete… ¡Muévete!..._ Se repetía una y otra vez en un vago esfuerzo por salvar a su contratista.

Él cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor pero largos segundos pasaron; una leve brisa recorrió el escenario despejando la luna haciendo que su tenue luz bañara con melancolía a los tres inmóviles que visitaban el bosque.

El cuerpo de Rosette se estremeció de miedo al mirar de frente al sujeto que mantenía al demonio al borde de la muerte. Chrno la miró con frustración; temía que el sujeto fuera por Rosette aún habiendo dicho lo contrario, tenía miedo por ella… Entonces el abrió sus ojos tanto como Rosette.

Sus fríos labios temblaron pero alcanzaron a liberar una sola palabra que significaba el inicio de toda su odisea.

- ¿J-Joshua…? -

----

* * *

Chicos!!! 

Disculpen mi (descomunal) demora al actualizar este fic. Se atravezaron muchas cosas, fechas festivas, algunos compromisos y deberes, MALDITOS DEBERES!!! Jajaja pero bueno; al menos ya actualice de nuevo, no se preocupen (si es que hay alguien que se preocupe ;-; ), no abandonaré la historia, la terminaré por mucho que me tarde ;-;

Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que siguen leyendo y aguantan mis tiempos ;-; que lindos, tienen tanta paciencia, los adoro!!! Jejejeje. Bueno, Tambien espero les haya agradado el episodio, esta un poco vago, (se noto? x.x) pero igual, a mi me interesó mucho cuando lo escribi; les prometo haces mejores, nada mas aguantenme xD

En fin, ahora los reviews de las personas que tan lindamente se toman el tiempo en dejarle una notita a esta humilde autora:(Gracias chicos!)

**Leky**: Muchas gracias! Tu siempre tan atento y lindo al dejarme en todos los capitulos tus palabras. Espero te guste este capi, como dije arriba, esta un poco... emm... bueno eso; pero igual, puse mucha tensión y deje un final como los que te gustan xD jajaja no me odies!!!. Bueno decía, entonces yo te repetireé lo mismo en todos los capis: MUCHAS GRACIAS :D

**Kikín**: Emm sip, pusiste un review doble, pero no me importa, me subiste el animo al pensar que eran de personas diferentes!! ;-; jajajaja. Y que malo, se que me tardo en actualizar, pero ten paciencia ¬¬. La parte del _'chiste de los tres mundos'_ me encantó cuando la escribi, estaba tan emocionada que me salió en el momento y lo deje¿apoco no quedó genial? jajaja pobrecillo demonio xD no tiene origen! jajajajaja.Y no, no sabía que asi tambien se llama un Caballero del Zodiaco¿Sabes lo que tarde en ponerle el nombre?? para que al final me digas que ya existe ;-; pero bueno, conste que no sabia que asi se llamaba el mono ese, por que yo ni veo los Caballeros del Zodiaco ¬¬.

**Renaissance Lady-K**¿Que pena conmigo por no ejarme reviews? Si yo soy la que debería de tener pena!! Mira que sin actualizar ni dejar reviews a otros autores!! Eso si es pena!! Asi que disculpame tu tambien ninia! cuantos capis ya has actualizado y yo ni pinta dejo en cada uno de ellos?? Y por cierto, en serio te gusta el nombre de Shura?? ;-; Como le decía a Kikin, no sabia que asi se llamaba un caballero del zodiaco, tambien le dije que ni los veia xD que pena! batalle en ponerle el nombre y terminan diciendo que mi mono tiene el nombre de otro, que mala pata ;-; nimodo de cambiarle el nombre, asi que nimodo xD se quedará asi el pobrecillo. Tambien te agradezco tus palabras sobre el personaje, me facina escribirlo y describirle cosas, es tan lindo ;-; jajajajaja, estoy enamorada de mi creacion! xD Y por cierto, lei por ahi que ya tienes el trabajo que tanto deseabas. Muchas felicidades chica! ;)

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por sus palabras y paciencia! Tratare de actualizar mas seguido y poner mas interesantes los capitulos, en serio xD. Saludos!!

* * *

**¡ Dentro de poco (Tiempo según la autora n.nU) la siguiente actualizacion!**


End file.
